Pinkamena Diane Pie
by Darknessovertheforest
Summary: Pinkie Pie works up the courage to tell the pony she loves her feelings, but when the pony doesn't feel the same and chooses somepony else she turns into the psycho known as Pinkamena Diane Pie and begins to seek revenge in a very brutal way. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey fellow fans just to warn you this Fanfic will be my first dark fic which might contain a lot of swearing and violence. Just remember that I make no profit from any of my stories so please Read and Review if you absolutely hate how I** **'ve done it then just comment and tell me what I can improve on if you love it then let me know in the comments as well I will not be offended you help me write better.**

Pinkie Pie. A pink Earth pony with a poofy pink mane and tail with three balloons as her cutie mark. She's always happy and willing to help out a friend in need. She loved to make the ponies of Ponyville smile especially her close friends; Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Rainbow Dash. She loved all of her friends but none as much as she loved Rainbow Dash. She absolutely adored Rainbow Dash in fact she actually had feelings for her. She wanted Rainbow Dash and her to be together. In fact she knew when she would tell her these feelings. Hearts and Hooves Day although that was a month away. She still felt she needed to tell her. In the meantime she was planning an anniversary party.

It was the third year anniversary since Twilight arrived in Ponyville. She wanted it to be special for her friend. Whenever Pinkie planned a party she was always able to make it great 100% of the time because she was so talented. She was setting it up in Twilight's castle. "Wow Pinkie you never fail to amaze me with your parties," said a certain cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane. Pinkie turned and saw her crush smiling at her. Pinkie jumped down from the ladder she was on and said, "Thanks Dash I'm glad to see that you're impressed." Rainbow Dash stood next to her and put a wing around her and said, "How about you take a break and we go prank some ponies." Pinkie blushed very slightly and said, "Sure it's always fun to do that." They left the castle and went to work.

Pinikie had set up a prank for Rarity, when she emerges from her boutique Rainbow Dash would kick a cloud causing thunder to go off and scare her. Pinkie snuck over with a basket of goodies, placed it at the door and knocked and ran into the bushes. Rainbow Dash was ready. When Rarity emerged and saw the basket she read the card, "Ha ha ha." she looked at it confused. Just then a massive clap of thunder went off she jumped and yelped. When she landed on the ground again she looked up to see Rainbow Dash laughing. "Oh Rainbow Dash, you and Pinkie with your pranks. Ha ha ha ha," said Rarity. Pinkie bounced over and said, "At least the cupcakes are good." Rarity smiled and took the basket still laughing. Next was Applejack they would make apples talk.

Applejack was sorting apples at Sweet Apple Acres when she heard from the bucket of yellow apples, "Applejack are you a racist?" "Excuse me?" asked Applejack. The bucket continued, "We feel that you use the red apples more than us or the green apples." Applejack was a bit shocked, "Wow I didn' know yall felt like that." "Hey why are you conversing with those inferior yellow apples?" asked the bucket of red apples. "Don't be racist." "I'm not bein' a racist I'm just talking to them," replied Applejack. "Racist!" said the bucket of the green apples. Applejack was soon bombarded by all of the buckets about being a racist. Soon she heard laughing. She saw some string leading into the buckets and followed it. She found Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughing hysterically. "Ah shoot I shoulda known that yall were behind this you two an' yer pranks." she said laughing.

The two pranksters left and returned to Ponyville. "Alright Pinkie looks like I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow for the party," said Rainbow Dash. "Okie Dokie Loki," replied Pinkie as she hugged Rainbow Dash who hugged her back. Pinkie smiled her widest. Rainbow Dash flew off and Pinkie bounced away towards Sugarcube Corner. She went to her room and laid on her bed on her back. She sighed in happiness. She loved hanging out with Rainbow Dash in fact she couldn't wait to tell her about how she felt. Pinkie decided that she would tell her tomorrow night at the party but in private.

 _The next day..._

Pinkie had gotten up early today so she could finish the preparation for the party and send out all the invites. She managed to finish the prep in record time even for her standards. She just needed to send the invites but there was one problem. She had to make all the cakes and snacks for the party and that would take at least the whole day. She thought of only one Pegasus who could help her. She bounced over to where Rainbow Dash's house was. It was in the sky but she decided to use her party cannon. She pulled the string and she shot up towards the house and she landed outside the house. She knocked on the door.

Rainbow Dash opened the door and smiled when she saw her pink friend, "Hey Pinks come on in," said Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow Dash can I ask a huge favour?" asked Pinkie. "Sure I don't mind." "Could you deliver these invitations to all of Ponyville for the party tonight because I'm gonna be super busy with the snacks today." Rainbow Dash smirked and said, "I'll do it in sixty seconds flat no problem." Pinkie handed her the saddlebags of invites and said, "Great I'll see you at the party then."

Pinkie bounced off the cloud house and landed perfectly and bounced off to Sugarcube Corner. She couldn't stop thinking about Rainbow Dash, "She's just so awesome." she thought to herself with a lovestruck face. She managed to get all the snacks and punch ready while thinking of Rainbow Dash. She went over to Twilight's castle and set up everything even the massive cake. Soon Rainbow Dash arrived and said, "I'm done with those invites Pinkie." Pinkie smiled and hugged her friend, "Whoa okay Pinkie take it a bit easy," said Rainbow Dash. "I'm just glad you got them delivered that's why I'm hugging you." Rainbow Dash returned the hug. She then flew off to her house to get ready. Pinkie stayed behind to greet the guests as they arrived and when she saw that it was an hour before the party she saw that the guests began to arrive. She greeted them.

Soon her friends show up as well. Twilight would arrive later because she was attending royal meetings in Canterlot and would only arrive at her castle the time the party starts. Pinkie was looking for her rainbow maned friend. However she heard the faint hoofsteps from outside and she called, "Twilight's about to walk in everypony hide." They all took their places and Rarity switched off the light. When the door opened all the ponies erupted and said, "Happy Anniversary Twilight." she was taken aback at the surprise.

Pinkie squeezed her and said, "We've had the best three years ever with you here." Twilight thanked everypony and Vinyl Scratch started the music. Everypony was chatting and socialising with each other. Pinkie was looking around for Rainbow Dash. Soon she spotted her and walked over. Rainbow Dash was talking with somepony.

She got closer and saw that she was talking to Applejack. "Hey girls how's this party going for you?" she asked. "Ya have out done yerself Pinkie like always." replied Applejack. "Yeah this is awesome." said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie blushed slightly and asked, "Applejack do you mind if I borrow her for a bit?" "Not at all sugarcube." Pinkie and Rainbow Dash went outside where they could be alone. "Come on Pinkie be brave." she thought to herself. "Rainbow Dash I have something to tell you." said the pink pony. "What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash. Pinkie gulped and said, "You are really amazing and I've enjoyed hanging out with you." "Pinkie just stop there, I think I know what you're about to say," interrupted Rainbow Dash. "You do?" asked Pinkie. "Yeah 'cause I wanted to tell you this since I arrived here at Ponyville," "You did?" "Yes Pinkie...I...I" "This is it." thought Pinkie. "I...I..." suddenly they were interrupted when Rarity asked, "What are you two up to?" Rainbow Dash replied, "Nothing Rarity." "Well come on then Twilight's about to make a toast," said Rarity.

The other two followed her in and they saw Twilight holding some champagne. "I would like to thank everypony here for coming tonight. I would especially like to thank my friends for making me feel at home right here in Ponyville." She toasted and everpony holding champagne drank. After a few hours the other residents of Ponyville left the castle and so did Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie decided to stay and clean up the party. Twilight had gone to sleep because she was tired from her travels. "That was awesome Pinks I gotta admit you can definitely throw a party," said Rainbow Dash. "Awe shucks Rainbow Dash that means a lot to me coming from you."

"So what did you want to tell me earlier?" asked Pinkie. "Oh yeah I wanted to say that Hearts and Hooves Day is in a few months and I wanted to know if you knew what would be a good gift?" Pinkie smiled widely in her head and asked, "Have you met somepony special?" Rainbow Dash blushed. "So who's the lucky stallion," asked Pinkie. "Well it's actually a mare. You could say that I'm a filly-fooler."

Pinkie smirked and asked, "Who is this mare you're eyeing?" "I can't tell you that I want it to be a surprise," replied Rainbow Dash smirking. Pinkie smirked as well and said, "Well if you want to impress her then why not buy her a special neckless for Hearts and Hooves in fact this year the jewelry is being specially made for Hearts and Hooves." "That's a great idea Pinkie I'll be sure to get one for her, you're the best pony ever." said Rainbow Dash. Pinkie hugged her back and said in her mind, "Yesssss! Pinkie you old charmer." Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie cleaned up and after they were finished they left.

Pinkie was staring at her pink ceiling and smiled saying, "Pinkie Pie this Hearts and Hooves Day you and Rainbow Dash might be sharing it together. You charmer." Throughout the week Pinkie wanted to get more details on who Rainbow Dash liked. "Look Pinkie I know you can keep a promise but I know how hard it is for you to keep a secret," said Rainbow Dash while walking next to her bouncing pink friend. "Oh come on Dashie at least give me a hint so I don't tell them by mistake," said an eager Pinkie. "Oh fine but between you and me it's one of our friends," said Rainbow Dash slightly blushing. Pinkie gestured with her hoof at zipping her mouth and winking at Rainbow Dash. They went their separate ways again and Pinkie went to her room in Sugarcube Corner. "Oh Gummy this Hearts and Hooves will be the best ever."

Soon it was nearly time for Hearts and Hooves Day. Two days in fact. Pinkie was walking with Gummy attached to her mane to the jewelry shop. She was daydreaming like she mostly did when she was out. Suddenly she hit somepony else. She looked to see Rainbow Dash, "Hey Pinkie you getting your gift as well?" asked the cyan Pegasus. Pinkie nodded and said, "Yup. Hey you got yours today." Rainbow Dash looked at the box slightly sticking out of her saddlebag and said, "Yup just paid for it I think it's gonna knock her off her hooves. Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh I can't wait!" Pinkie walked past her and said to Gummy, "Neither can I." as she entered the jewelry shop.

It was finally here, Hearts and Hooves Day. Pinkie was feeling the love in the air. She had wrapped her gift and wrote, "I Love You." Pinkie was satisfied and left to get the party ready at the town hall. She saw that all her friends were there ready to help her. "Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash. "Same to you Dash,"said the pink pony. They all got to work preparing the hall for the party. After they were finished they all went to their own homes to get ready for the party. Pinkie was super excited to finally tell Rainbow Dash about her feelings and given the hints she knew it had to be her for Rainbow Dash "Because let's face it who else could catch Rainbow Dash's eye." she said.

She was at the town hall waiting for Rainbow Dash to show up with her gift. Pinkie had hers in her mane. Soon many of the guests arrived including her friends except for one. The one she had been waiting for. Soon though she saw her. Rainbow Dash. She looked beautiful Pinkie walked over and said, "Hey Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash smiled and said, "Hey Pinks so glad to see you here." They hugged. "Dash have you given your crush your gift yet?" she whispered. Rainbow Dash shook her head and asked, "Have you?" Pinkie shook her head. Rainbow Dash greeted the others as well and so did Pinkie.

Pinkie was busy speaking with Lyra and Bon Bon when she saw the distinctive rainbow coloured tail exit the town hall. "Excuse me girls I'm so happy for you," she said and she followed the pony she wanted. She then saw Rainbow Dash's mane and she followed. "She might want to make it extra special for us," she said. She followed Rainbow Dash to the fountain where she looked like she was waiting for somepony. Pinkie smiled and decided to slowly creep up on her from behind then she saw another pony approach Rainbow Dash. Pinkie got closer but not being seen because she was a ninja at these things. She saw a white unicorn in a stunning light blue dress that sparkled. It was Rarity.

Pinkie creeped closer and heard, "Now Rainbow Dash why did you ask me to meet you here?" asked Rarity. "You see Rarity I wanted to admit something to you." Pinkie smiled and listened intently thinking that maybe Rainbow Dash was shy to say how she felt. "Well go on darling you know you can tell me anything." said Rarity. Rainbow Dash breathed and said, "Rarity you are one of the most generous ponies around and one of the greatest dress designers ever." "Oh well thank you Rainbow Dash." replied Rarity. "You see you're able to do something that no other pony can. You can make me feel and look beautiful. So I guess what I'm trying to say is." "Yes Rainbow Dash?" asked Rarity already somehow knowing what Rainbow Dash was about to say. Rainbow Dash breathed in and said, "Rarity...I...Love You." She pulled out her gift from her small saddlebag she brought.

Rarity opened the box with her magic and saw the most beautiful necklace. It was a jewel encrusted gold necklace with a massive red diamond in the shape of a heart. Rarity was amazed at it's beauty and read the note. "To the one pony I've had my eye on for years." Rarity looks at Rainbow Dash who asks, "So what do you say?" Rarity grabbed her and asked, "Does this answer your question?" She collided her lips with Rainbow Dash's and they both closed their eyes in the embrace. Rarity opened her eyes and so did Rainbow Dash who saw Pinkie with tears in her eyes who ran off. Rainbow Dash excused herself from Rarity and chased after Pinkie. She found her friend crying by the pond.

"Hey Pinks what's the matter?" she asked. Pinkie continued to cry. "Hey come on you can tell me," urged Rainbow Dash soon she was thrown with a box which hit her in the face. She picked it up and read "I Love You." Rainbow Dash opened it and saw a necklace. She walked over to Pinkie who was still crying, "Is this for me?" asked Rainbow Dash. Pinkie nodded. Rainbow Dash bit her bottom lip and said, "It's nice and all Pinkie but I'm sorry I don't feel the same for you." Pinkie sobbed some more. Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "If only you told me then I would have at least been able to tell you that we're only friends. I know I should have told you but I didn't want Rarity to find out. I'll see you around Pinks." She flew off leaving the necklace and a crying Pinkie Pie by the pond on Hearts and Hooves Day.

Pinkie returned home and slumped onto her bed. It was an emotional roller-coaster of a day. She began sobbing again at realising that Rainbow Dash never loved her, after all the time they spent together. Pinkie sat up and looked into her mirror and saw a familiar sight. She was a shade darker and her mane was straight. She walked over to her mirror and looked at her mane she tried smiling but she couldn't she was sinking into depression. She couldn't stand this feeling well the normal Pinkie couldn't. Pinkamena was always within her but would only appear if she was insecure about something.

Pinkie began to cry again. She realised a simple truth. Rainbow Dash doesn't love her she loves the rich stuck up bitch. Out of all the ponies she had to pick her. Pinkie was fine with AJ, Twi, and Shy but Rarity was never on her side no matter what. Pinkie felt a new feeling a feeling she had not felt ever. Anger. She punched her mirror with her right front hoof and slowly retracted it seeing the glass in her flesh. Soon a red crimson liquid escaped. Pinkie began to chuckle. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." She continued to chuckle. She stood on the floor and removed a loose floor board. She smiled so insanely it would put the Joker's to shame. She picked up a leather folder where holstered within were many knives. "Well well well. It looks like we get to have some fun my friends," she said to the knives. She cut her hoof some more and wrote with her own blood in capitals "SMILE SMILE SMILE" She wrote this all over her room along with "HA HA HA HA".

She felt something on her heel she saw her pet alligator and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. She stared at him and said, "You know gummy I think you would look good if you were mounted to the wall." She threw Gummy across the room and he collided with the wall hard. He had broken his front right leg. Pinkie had brought over a hammer and a massive nail and picked up Gummy again putting the nail to his soft underbelly. She readied the hammer and looked into his purple eyes.

She had her insane smile still across her face and a tear escaped and the hammer fell to the ground. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't kill the little alligator. "I'll send you to Fluttershy to get better." she said. She put him in a box and wrote on the box after punching some airholes, "Send to care of package live baby alligator inside." She sent the box downstairs so the mail pony could deliver him tomorrow. She said, "At least you'll be safe." She then smiled again hearing Mrs Cake calling to her, "Pinkie what are you doing up there?" Pinkie smiled insanely and said, "Come up and find out." she heard hoofsteps coming from outside her door. She hid behind it and waited. Mrs Cake entered and saw the room, "Oh my. Pinkie where are you?" "Right here!" she yelled as she tackled Mrs Cake to the ground and held her down with her insane smile on her face and said, "Smile." She slit Mrs Cakes throat and the crimson red liquid of blood flowed from the wound.

She called to Mr Cake, "Mr Cake Mrs Cake had an accident." Mr Carrot Cake ran up and as soon as he stepped through the door she drove her blade through his chest and said, "Smile." She then sliced open his chest and more blood poured from him than Mrs Cake. Pinkie laughed insanely. She then looked at them and said, "It would be a shame to let this meat go to waste." She pulled the two bodies from her room to her bathroom. She had strung up a metal noose and hung Mrs Cake first and pulled out her chainsaw. She began hacking at her and the blood went all over the bathroom and her face. She did the same for Mr Cake. She took their heads off and hung them on the wall with a large nail running through each of their skulls. She took the pieces that she hacked off and ate them.

She liked the taste of blood and pony. She laughed insanely. Pinkie continued to decorate her room with "SMILE SMILE SMILE" and "HA HA HA HA HA." Pinkie just couldn't stop she absolutely destroyed her room. "Hey narrator! Pinkie Pie is gone I am Pinkamena Diane Pie." she said at the ceiling and she laughed insanely.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: So that's the first chapter of Pinkamena Diane Pie. Let's hope we get the old Pinkie back but we can only pray. Please R &R I appreciate it either way.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey fellow fans and welcome to the second chapter of Pinkamena Diane Pie. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this Fanfic as I do my best to write in an acceptable manner. Please R &R it helps me to write better be as harsh as you want. Rated M for a reason.**

 _A few days later..._

Pinkamena had just finished explaining to Mayor Mare that Mrs Cupcake and Mr Carrot Cake had decided to retire and hand Sugarcube Corner over to her. "Oh well that's good to hear that they at least left you in charge Pinkie," said the mayor. "It's the least I could do for them after they decided to retire and their children aren't interested in the family business." Pinkamena had the ability to control her mane to do anything she wanted including making it stand like Pinkie's normal style.

Pinkamena signed her name on the deed to Sugarcube Corner and now had ownership of the property and could do what ever she wished. She went inside and chuckled, "That was just way too easy to fool the mayor who is as thick as a rock." She went to her room and deflated her mane. "Ugh I don't know why I ever had such a ridiculous mane," she said as she looked in the mirror. She had put up some mounts for her "trophies" and underneath them would be place for names.

She smiled and said, "Well it looks like I own Sugarcube Corner now and I think this should be a special therapy room where I can help ponies to smile." She smiled her insane smile as she said the last word. Soon though there was a knocking at the door, "For fuck sake who could that be?" she asked in irritation. She re-inflated her mane and walked downstairs putting on her Pinkie Pie impression. She opened the door and saw three teenage ponies, "Oh it's you three." she smiled.

It was Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, the Cutie Mark Crusasders. "So what brings you to Sugarcube Corner today?" asked Pinkamena in her Pinkie voice. "We came by to eat some delights seeing how you own the place now," said Scootaloo. Pinkamena sighed in her head and said, "Please come in." The three teens seated themselves at a table and Pinkamena went to prepare some cupcakes. As she begins to prepare the delights she can hear the Cutie Mark Crusaders talking.

"Wow Applebloom that's really cool how you helped Fluttershy nurse some animals back to health," said Scootaloo. "I know it's really interestin' ta see how kind Fluttershy really is," replied Applebloom. "So Sweetie how's Rarity and Rainbow Dash?" asked Scootaloo. Pinkamena stopped cutting the carrots and felt that her right eye began to twitch. "Are ya alright Pinkie?" asked Applebloom noticing that she stopped. "Oh yes I just spaced out for a second that's all," replied Pinkamena. Sweetie replied, "Oh you know my big sister Rarity she can't get enough of Rainbow Dash. They get a bit crazy whenever she locks her bedroom door. I then normally hear things like 'Put that horn in me Rarity' and 'Ride my horn all night Dashie' it's really awkward." Pinkamena stopped while Sweetie was explaining what Rarity and Rainbow Dash get up to begin closed doors. She was holding the knife by the blade and gripped tighter and tighter as she heard all the details.

"Wow that just sounds insane Sweetie. Ah mean I heard the same with Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon when I was in Manehatten College. They were in the room next ta mine," said Applebloom. She had a smaller bow in her hair but it was still the same. Scootaloo had grown her mane and had a clip above her right eye and she was wearing a gray hoodie. Sweetie Belle had cut her mane and dyed it fully purple.

Pinkamena placed the cupcakes into the oven and gave the friends some lemonade. Pinkamena saw the purple mane and gripped the knife harder and more blood began to trickle out of the wound. She began to walk away when Scootaloo asked, "Hey Pinkie why don't you come sit with us?" Pinkamena sighed and said, "Why not."

She took a seat next to Sweetie Belle. "So why did The Cakes retire?" asked Scootaloo. "They felt that it was time to retire seeing how they knew that I am one of the greatest bakers they ever had," she said smirking. "That you are Pinkie. Hey what's up with your mane?" said Sweetie Belle. Pinkamena saw that her mane was beginning to droop.

"Oh um...well you see my mane sometimes has a mind of its own," she giggled. "Hey you know who has a nice mane?" asked Scootaloo. "Rarity," she continued. "Oh yeah Rainbow Dash is always complementing her on how beautiful it is," commented Sweetie Belle. Pinkamena suddenly slammed the knife into the table while holding the blade and her mane fell straight again over her right eye. She let go of the blade and the friends saw the blood on the blade. Pinkamena got up and said, "Oh dear it looks like I cut myself. I'll go take care of this while you three continue your FUCKING conversation about the BITCH who RUINED MY LOVE LIFE!" She went into the kitchen to treat her wound.

The three teens were in awe at what was just said. "What just happened?" asked Sweetie. "I think it has to do with your sister Sweetie," said Scootaloo. "Oh shoot I remember now Pinkie was dumped by Rainbow Dash on Hearts an' Hooves Day," said Applebloom. "Shit. So that means that Pinkie was in love with Rainbow Dash before she and Rarity began going out," said Scootaloo. "SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT RARITY!" yelled Pinkamena from the kitchen.

"Maybe we should help her," said Scootaloo. Pinkamena was busy wrapping her hoof in a bandage when she suddenly remembered, "Wait a damn second. Sweetie is Rarity's sister." She smiled insanely again and said, "Maybe I could 'take care' of Sweetie Belle." she began to chuckle. "Hey Pinkie we're sorry about the whole Rarity thing we didn't mean it," said Scootaloo. Pinkamena came close to Scootaloo and felt her mane and said, "No harm done Scoots I'm sure you didn't mean to talk about her especially since you didn't know what happened. Where's Sweetie?" she asked. "She got a text from Rarity that she wanted her to be in her fashion show in a few days. Applebloom went to see Applejack so I stayed behind to help you," said Scootaloo. Pinkamena smiled again and asked, "Scoots would you like to work for me?" "Will it help you?" asked Scootaloo. Pinkamena smiled with a very sly smile. "You can stay here even," she said.

"I would like to but Rainbow Dash would get worried if I didn't get home," said Scootaloo.

"You live with Rainbow Dash?" asked Pinkamena. "Yeah she's my sister, well she went to Mayor Mare and asked if she could adopt me as a sister and Mayor Mare was cool with it." Pinkamena smiled warmly and said, "Scoots I've seen you eyeing me before." "Wha...what?" asked Scootaloo blushing. "I know you like looking at flanks especially female flanks, I've seen you do it to Rainbow Dash and Twilight even Princess Celestia wondering what it feels like," said Pinkamena holding Scootaloo's chin with her bandaged hoof. "I never wondered that...I mean...I...was just idolising the Cutie Marks..." replied Scootaloo blushing immensely now.

Pinkamena continued, "I also know that you Applebloom and Sweetie Belle had a threesome together. However you always wanted to do it with an older mare, Rainbow Dash was your first choice but now she has Rarity to fuck her so I guess you are nothing to her now." Scootaloo tried to back away but Pinkamena cornered her and moved closer while asking, "Why the rush Scootaloo, don't you want to know what it feels like to kiss an older mare?" She leans in closer and kisses Scootaloo on the lips. Scootaloo couldn't move. Pinkamena's lips tasted so sweet and they felt amazing.

Pinkamena withdrew from the kiss and unbandaged her hoof and said, "Go on lick it." She placed her hoof in front of Scootaloo's face who began to lick the wound and tasted the blood. Pinkamena then pulled Scootaloo into a hug and said, "I'll adopt you Scoots and you can be my daughter. I'll give you all the love that you deserved when you were a filly." She then kissed the young mare's head and hugged her more.

Scootaloo was confused more than ever but she was willing to have a mother that would love her. "I want you to be my mama Pinkie," said Scootaloo. "Get the adoption forms and I will be sure to sign them," said Pinkamena. Scootaloo left for Rainbow Dash's house while Pinkamena began chuckling again. "Let's be sure to not show her what we really do here."

Over the next few days Scootaloo helped Pinkamena with baking and planning parties. Although Pinkamena hated being Pinkie she could at least sort of be herself with Scootaloo. However everything changed one fateful day.

Pinkamena was busy icing some cupcakes when she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Pinkie are you here?" Pinkamena froze and dropped the icing spoon and her right eye twitched. She reached for the knife near the mixing bowl she had used and slowly turned around and saw her. The cyan Pegasus with a rainbow coloured mane and a very unique cutie mark. "I've been wondering where you've been," said Rainbow Dash. Pinkamena hadn't left the place since Hearts and Hooves Day.

Rainbow Dash walked over to the counter and said, "I haven't seen you in a week and it's not like you to stay inside." Pinkamena's mane was straight because she wasn't expecting anypony here today. "I like what you've done with your mane," said Rainbow Dash. Pinkamena only stared in disbelief at the pony who broke her heart. "I was wondering, since Rarity's gone to Canterlot for the day, if you would like to hangout," said Rainbow Dash.

"What do you want to do?" asked Pinkamena slightly worried. "We could go prank some ponies or just hang around Ponyville maybe visit Twilight and the others, they're all worried about you," said Rainbow Dash. Pinkamena was still holding onto the knife. She put it down and reluctantly came from behind the counter and Rainbow Dash smiled and put a wing around her.

They walked to Twilight's castle together and Pinkamena pretty much had to conatin herself seeing as how she was still known as Pinkie which she hated to be called. They arrived at the castle and Rainbow Dash knocked on the door which opened with the purple Alicorn standing behind it. "Hey Pinkie it's been so long since I last saw you. I like what you've done with your mane," said Twilight. Pinkamena smiled her best like Pinkie. They then headed over to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack.

Once they arrived Applejack came to meet the three friends and said, "Right what are we waitin' fer." They then walked back to Ponyville towards Fluttershy's cottage. Pinkamena was trying to figure out what was going on. They arrived and when the door was opened Pinkamena was greeted by many ponies. Pinkamena was confused, "What's going on?" she asked. "Well we were so worried about ya that we decided ta throw ya a party fer a change just ta say thanks fer bein a great friend an' party pony," said Applejack.

The party began and Pinkamena saw how everypony was happy this made her sick. Rainbow Dash walked over and asked, "How about a dance?" She got to the middle of the floor and began to dance with Rainbow Dash although she hated how everypony cheered for her and Rainbow Dash. Just as they stopped there was knocking. Fluttershy opened the door and Pinkamena saw her. Rarity.

She walked over to Pinkamena, "So Pinkie I hear you called me a bitch in front of my sister the other day." Pinkamena smiled and said, "Yes Rarity I did. In fact I should have said that you are a WHORE!" "Excuse me!" said Rarity disgusted. "You heard me you bitch I hear that you like Rainbow Dash riding your horn and ponies wear your fashion. That must be like spreading Dash's cum all over their bodies." Pinkamena only smiled.

"Well I never!" said Rarity. "I also hear that you had Sweetie fuck you with her own horn who would have known that Rarity would have incest with her own sister what a whore."

Rarity began to cry as she was really hurt. Pinkamena was then punched in the face by Rainbow Dash. "How dare you talk about my marefriend like that you bitch. In fact I would like to say one thing." She held Rarity's hoof and asked, "Rarity will you marry me?" Rarity nodded even while tears streamed down her cheeks.

Pinkamena grew angry, "I should have known that you like horn in you Rainbow Dash I guess you're just as much as a whore like her." This time however Rainbow Dash walked over to Pinkamena and said, "Pinkie fuck off. I don't want you to come near me or Rarity." Pinkamena grew even more angry and said, "I wonder why I'm like this. Oh wait that's right you decided you wanted a fancy whore to fuck you with a horn. Why not just ask a stallion to do it for you I men it's not like you haven't let Soarin do it to you. Ooops did I say that out loud?"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm glad I dumped you." This hit home at once. Pinkamena held her head high and left. As soon as she did the party continued in honour of the engagement. Pinkamena walked home in anger. Rainbow Dash had punched and said that she was glad she dumped her. Pinkamena arrived home and began to chuckle.

She then went to the counter and picked up her knife. She smiled and said, "Looks like we need to accelerate our plan my friend." She began to laugh. She then heard the jingle of the bell, "Hey mom I heard what happened are you alright?" said the orange Pegasus.

Pinkamena turned and said, "Of course my dear. In fact I feel great." "Why are you holding that knife?" asked Scootaloo.

Pinkamena said, "Oh I was just putting it away seeing how I left before I could. Go on to bed sweetie mommy will tuck you in." Scootaloo went upstairs and went into Pumpkin Cake's room and found that it was quite cool. She took off her hoodie and got onto the bed. Although she was 16 she didn't mind being tucked in.

Soon Pinkamena walked in and sat on the bed with Scootaloo. Scootaloo looked at her and saw that there were a few new cuts on Pinkamena's face above her right eye and under it as well. She had also been cutting herself. She had an insane smile and asked, "Mommy's still pretty right?" Scootaloo hugged her and said, "Of course you are."

Pinkamena smiled and hugged her as well. "Just remember Scoots. Don't speak to Rainbow Dash, Rarity or even Sweetie Belle ever again," said Pinkamena. Scootaloo broke the hug and asked, "What?!" Pinkamena pinned her on the bed and held her down. "You mustn't even see Sweetie Belle or Rainbow Dash," said Pinkamena. "Sweetie's my friend," protested Scootaloo.

Pinkamena held her down and pulled out a knife. She held it to Scootaloo's face and sliced a cut into her left cheek. Scootaloo couldn't believe what Pinkamena had just done to her. Pinkamena got off her and said, "Consider this as a warning if you even think about seeing Sweetie. If I catch you that you saw her well then..." she got up and left for her room. "Sweet dreams Scoots," she switched off the light and closed the door.

Scootaloo reached to her cheek and felt the blood. She looked at it and began to cry and asked, "Why did she do that?" She then got into bed and tried falling asleep but she was worried that Pinkamena would try to kill her in the night.

Pinkamena was in her room talking to herself. "I had an opportunity and I missed it," she said. "No they'll never come here again unless they need some cupcakes...Yeessss they'll need cupcakes for their parties and if I can fool the Mayor then I can fool them but the question is will there be any competition?" She walks to her window and sees that there were no other cake shops anywhere in Ponyville. She knew what she would do to get Rarity to the blade she would just need to be patient. "They'll come here to order their wedding cake and snacks and I'll act more like Pinkie and I'll apologise to Rarity."

She smiled at her devious plan.

She then picked up the distinct sound of sobbing. She left her room and entered Scootaloo's. She saw the distinct movements of sobbing coming from her adopted daughter. She walked over and sat on the bed. She stroked the young mare's mane who flinched at the touch. "Scoots please look at me," she said in a calm tone. Scootaloo looked at her with teary eyes. Pinkamena sighed and got up to turn on the light.

She went to get the first aid kit and returned to Scootaloo. She sat on the bed picked out a plaster and some disinfectant gel and placed it onto the cut. She then placed the plaster on Scootaloo's face and kissed her forehead. She then hugged the young mare and said, "I'm sorry Scoots I was angry and took it out on you." Scootaloo hugged Pinkamena and said, "I forgive you Pinkie." "Scoots please call me Pinkamena from now on," said Pinkamena. "Alright Pinkamena, but I think I'll call you mom anyway."

Pinkamena hugged her more and a small smile formed on her face. Over the next few months Pinkamena and Scootaloo tended to the needs of the ponies who required sweet delights for events. Pinkamena would bake the delights and Scootaloo would deliver them to the ponies around Ponyville. Pinkamena had also hired Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon as waitresses for the shop. Pinkamena didn't try to make her mane like Pinkie's. Besides everypony liked it. Pinkamena was waiting for when Rarity would walk through the door and order cakes for the wedding or at least the bachelorette party.

One day Pinkamena was moving around some furniture when she heard a voice, "Pinkie are you here?" She turned and saw Spike. "Oh hello Spike," she said pretending to be Pinkie. "Did Twilight send you?" she asked. "Nah I came here cause she and Starlight are having some tea and I get really bored when they have tea. So came to see if I could help with anything." Pinkamena knew that she hadn't cleaned the place since she gained ownership. "Actually yes you can help. I've got some cakes to prepare so you can help clean up the place." "Alright finally something to do to help," said Spike happily.

Pinkamena gave him the cleaning supplies and said, "I need you to clean upstairs because I've been so busy down here I didn't get the chance to clean, but whatever you do don't go into my old room if you do..." she narrowed her gaze at him and motioned her hoof in a slicing motioning across her throat." She then giggled and said, "Just kidding." "Right...okay I promise to stay away from your old room. By the way I like your mane."

Spike got to work and began to clean upstairs. He washed the floors of the upstairs area outside of the rooms. After he did he went into Scootaloo's room and began with dusting. "Huh I guess Pinkie adopted Scoots that's nice of her, but what else do you expect from Pinkie?" He hummed as he washed the windows and cleaned the cupboards and bookshelves. He also made the bed and when he was done he lit some incense and closed the door. He then moved over to the master bedroom and found that Pinkie moved into the room. "Well she is the owner now so I guess it doesn't matter," said Spike. He vacuumed and washed the floors and repeated the routine he performed in Scootaloo's room. He went around the whole of upstairs cleaning. As he was about to spray the windows to clean them he accidentally knocked the bottle over and rolled into Pinkie's old room.

"Shit, it rolled into Pinkie's old room," said Spike. "I promised not to go into the room, but I need to finish cleaning the windows. Maybe I could ask Pinkie to get it for me." He went downstairs and found Pinkamena placing some cupcakes into the oven. "Hey Pinkie, sorry to bug you but my spray bottle rolled into your old room and I was wondering if you could get it seeing how I promised not to go into it." Pinkamena turned and said, "Spike I'm really busy right now I just got ten orders of cupcakes so maybe you should just leave the spray bottle and just clean the windows another way."

Spike nodded and said, "Alright Pinkie at least I told you." Pinkamena nodded. Spike returned to cleaning and wiped the windows with soapy water from the bucket he had. After a few minutes he was finally done. "Phew that was definitely a challenge," he said wiping sweat from his head. "I'm impressed Spike you really did a great job," said Pinkamena from behind him. "Here have a gem," she said as she held out quite an impressive gem for Spike as payment. Spike accepted the gem and left with it.

After Spike left Pinkamena went into her old room and picked up the spray bottle. It was still a mess and the signs of her rage were written all over the walls. She heard the bell jingle and left the room and the spray bottle. She came downstairs to see Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon arrive and they placed their aprons on. "It's good to see that you two are here to begin your shifts. "Of course Miss Pinkamena we love working here," said Diamond Tiara.

"Where's Scootaloo?" asked Pinkamena. "We saw that she was with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle," replied Silverspoon. Pinkamena sighed and said, "As long as it's not Rarity or Rainbow Dash. I need to get some more cake mix anyway. You two stay here and take the orders of any customer that comes here and serve them the prepared cakes." Pinkamena left Surgarcube Corner and went to the store.

Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon saw that it was a slow business day today. "Maybe we could clean the tables for her," said Silverspoon. "That's a good idea but we need a spray bottle to do it properly," replied Diamond Tiara. They went to the storage cupboard and found not spray bottle. "Maybe there's one upstairs," said Silverspoon. Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon went upstairs and searched the main rooms. Diamond Tiara then saw Pinkie's old room. "Maybe there's one in there," she said. They heard the jingle of the bell from the door and heard a pony call, "Is anypony here? I'm here for my order."

"I'll look for the spray bottle in there, go attend to the customer," said Diamond. Silverspoon went downstairs to attend to the customer. Diamond Tiara pushed the door open slowly and saw that the room was very dark. "This room is filthy," she said. She saw the spray bottle and walked over to it and picked it up. She looked up and saw a skull on a mount she jumped back in fear and landed on the ground. She stood up and saw the name, "Mrs Cupcake." she looked at the other skull and read, "Mr Carrot Cake." She looked around and saw in blood, "HA HA HA HA HA." and "SMILE SMILE SMILE."

She got weirded out and picked up the spray bottle and began to back away. "Well well well. Look who I caught snooping around up here," said a voice. She turned around and saw Pinkamena.

"Miss Pinkamena. What is this shit?" asked Diamond Tiara. Pinkamena smiled and said, "My collection." Diamond Tiara got scared and said, "I swear I didn't see anything I'll just leave I only came for the spray bottle." She began to walk to the door but Pinkamena shut the door and locked it. "Pinkie this isn't funny," said Diamond Tiara. Pinkamena bgan to laugh. "I can't let you go squeal to anypony, oh well you were a good employee."

Pinkamena rushed at Diamond Tiara and pinned her to the ground. Pinkamena was smiling insanely and said, "Smile." She sliced Diamond Tiara's throat and the crimson liquid of blood poured out of the cut. She then sliced a permanent smile into Diamond Tiara's face and took her to the bathroom. She used her chainsaw and cut Diamond Tiara's body into slices and ate the flesh and meat. She licked her lips. She then cut of Diamond Tiara's head and placed it onto a wall mount of its own and placed the name "Diamond Tiara" under the head. She called to Silverspoon to come as well.

As soon as she stepped through the door Pinkamena sliced her throat and performed the same action she just did to Diamond Tiara. She laughed insanely and began to cut herself as well. She then said, "Smile." She sliced her eye and now she had a massive scar above her right eye. The blood poured from the wounds she inflicted onto herself and she walked downstairs and closed the shop for the day.

Scootaloo returned and entered through the back door. "Mom I'm home," she called. She then heard laughing. She went upstairs and found blood on the floor. She went to Pinkamena's room and found Pinkamena rocking herself while cuddling a knife. "Mama is still beautiful," she said to herself repeating it over and over. "Mom what happened?" asked Scootaloo afraid. Pinkamena smiled and her right eye twitched. She looked at Scootaloo and grabbed her. She pinned her to the bed and began to kiss the young mare. Scootaloo tried to fight but Pinkamena continued to kiss her. She then tied Scootaloo to the bed and ran the knife over some parts of her body. Pinkamena began to kiss Scootaloo more and more in a seductive manner.

Scootaloo was disgusted by this but for some reason she enjoyed it. She loved the feeling of Pinkamena pleasuring her. Pinkamena also began to cut Scootaloo who felt more pleasure than pain whenever the blade sliced her flesh. She could feel every bit of flesh being torn as the knife cut the flesh. Pinkamena released Scootaloo and they were enclosed in each others blissful, painful ecstasy with each other. Pinkamena had handed Scootaloo a knife as well and when they kissed they would cut each others flesh.

After a few hours of passionate love making. They collapsed in each others hooves. Pinkamena licked Scootaloo's wounds and Scootaloo wanted more pleasure and asked, "Please will you fuck me?" Pinkamena smiled seductivly and climbed on top of the young mare. She kissed Scootaloo who enjoyed it. Pinkamena made a thrusting movement and Scootaloo could feel only pleasure. Scootaloo still had the knife and cut Pinkamena's back while she was being bucked. Pinkamena gained pleasure from this as well. After another two hours both mares climaxed and they rested in each others hooves. "Wow Scootaloo you know your blades well," said Pinkamena smiling. "Pinkamena you were amazing with whatever you did," said Scootaloo.

"Stay with me Scootaloo and I will give you the pleasure you desire," said Pinkamena with blood streaming from the cut over her eye. Scootaloo kissed her and said, "As long as I get to pleasure you with the knife." Pinkamena kissed her back and said, "Of course my love." Pinkamena had done it. She had taken over Scootaloo with the one thing she wanted with Rainbow Dash for so long. She could show Scootaloo what she had done.

 **A/N: That was a bit insane even for Pinkamena. Looks like Scootaloo has been brainwashed by pleasure. Will Pinkamena continue to fall deeper into insanity or will Pinkie Pie return and try to stop her? Please remember that the characters in this story are not mine they belong to their respective owners. R &R be as harsh as you want. Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey fellow fans and welcome to Pinkamena Diane Pie chapter 3 I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying this story as well. I do not own MLP FiM or any of the characters they belong to their respective owners. Rated M for a reason**

 **Enjoy ; )**

Over the next few months Pinkamena continued to brainwash Scootaloo. She told Scootaloo how Rainbow Dash treated her and what she said to her. Scootaloo began to Pinkamena had added her new "treatment" Center so she could help ponies smile. She had placed a chair in the room where she would cut their throats if a pony was unfortunate enough. She had also moved the heads of her current victims to the basement and she painted red smiles on the skulls.

Scootaloo had wondered whatever happened to Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon. "What happened to Diamond and Silver?" asked Scootaloo after she and Pinkamena had enjoyed a session together. Pinkamena got up and said, "I'll show you." Scootaloo got up and followed Pinkamena. Pinkamena led her to the basement and unlocked the metal door.

They entered the basement and Scootaloo saw the mounts and then saw the skulls.

She walked over to the wall and read the names. She turned to Pinkamena and said, "You killed them." Pinkamena nodded. Scootaloo walked over to her and kissed her and Pinkamena returned the kiss. Pinkamena enjoyed Scootaloo as a daughter and as a lover. Pinkamena could be herself around her and she understood why Pinkamena was the way she was. It was because of Rarity taking Rainbow Dash away from her.

Pinkamena would still bake cakes and Scootaloo would deliver them if she needed to otherwise she would be a waitress at Sugarcube Corner. Pinkamena had heard word of a new baker in town. She and Scootaloo went out to go see the new baker. They saw a crowd beginning to gather near a cart. When they were walking closer they saw some ponies walking away with baskets of cupcakes. "These are the best cupcakes I ever tasted," said a pony. Pinkamena and Scootaloo got closer and saw that the cart looked familiar.

It belonged to a unicorn which bragged about being the best. Her cutie mark was on a board that hung on the side of the cart. It was a wand with a star tip next to a crescent moon. Pinkamena wore a gray jacket so she could hide he knives. She saw Rarity in the crowd and reached for a knife in her jacket. Scootaloo stayed her hoof and whispered, "Don't draw any attention to yourself." Pinkamena returned her hoof back to the ground.

Suddenly the cart turned into a stage like it always did. Then there was a puff of smoke and Trixie was standing on the stage. "Greetings. I'm sure you remember the Great and Powerful Trixie who is now gone. I am the Great Baker Trixie!" she proclaimed. "Please have some cupcakes I assure you they are good to eat," she said as she floated some cupcakes to some ponies including one to Pinkamena. Her assistant emerged and it was none other than Cheese Sandwich. "You see my dear Fillies and Gentlecolts Miss Trixie's cupcakes are the best in Equestria," he said.

Pinkamena sniffed the cupcake and said, "Smells like shit." Scootaloo replies, "Smells like...eeewww." "This is shit, shit with icing," said Pinkamena. Trixie stands at the edge of the stage and said, "Somepony says that my cupcakes are shit, who said it?" "I did," said Pinkamena. She steps up onto the stage, "Pinkie Pie. The true baker of goods and cakes in Ponyville." "Ah yes I remember now the annoying pink Earth Pony," said Trixie snobbishly.

"I bet that I can make better cupcakes than you in five minutes," said Pinkamena. Trixie chuckled, "Good luck with that besides what would you wager?" Pinkamena smiled and said, "The deed to Sugarcube Corner and the adoption forms for Scootaloo." The crowd gasped including Scootaloo. "Well I could always use another assistant. Alright Pinkie you're on. I'll bet 5000 bits."

Trixie had brought out ingredients, ovens and preparing stations for both her and Pinkamena. Pinkamena looked at the crowd and said, "We'll need some tasters for the cakes." Applejack and Lyra Heartstrings stepped up to be the tasters. Applejack for Trixie and Lyra for Pinkamena. "Twilight if you would please be the judge," said Trixie. Twilight stepped onto the stage and said, "The first pony to finish baking their cupcakes and are edible at the end of five minutes is the winner." She conjured up an hourglass for five minutes and said, "Begin." as she flipped the hourglass.

Both ponies got to work on preparing the cupcakes. Trixie had magic on her side and was actually quite capable with her hooves as well. Pinkamena was actually taking it slow on purpose. She knew that Trixie would show off more than actually try to make good quality cupcakes. Pinkamena had just finished making the batter perfect while Trixie placed her batch of cupcakes into the oven already and began to prepare the icing.

Scootaloo got onto the stage and asked, "Why are you so slow?" Pinkamena put a hoof to her lips and said, "Perfection comes from patience not rushing." It had been three minutes already and Pinkamena only placed the cupcakes into her oven now. Trixie had finished preparing the cupcakes and was ready to ice them. "Ha you see you can't keep up that's why I am the Great Baker Trixie because I have magic and speed with me," said Trixie gloating.

With one minute left Pinkamena pulled out her cupcakes and her icing was already prepared. Trixie was icing her cupcakes while she was gloating how she was the best baker in all of Equestria. While she did Pinkamena iced the cupcakes perfectly in ten seconds flat and Trixie barely finished. "Time's up," said Twilight. Trixie saw the cupcakes that Pinkamena had made and saw that they looked like they were made in a day with the perfection of it all. Trixie's looked good as well despite the gloating.

"Alright tasters give us your verdict," said Twilight. Applejack bit into one of Trixie's cupcakes and immediately rushed over to the bushes and puked. Lyra tasted one of Pinkamena's and fell over and said, "Wow that was amazing. It tasted like it was made by Princess Celestia and Luna themselves. It's perfect." Applejack came back from the bushes and tasted one of Pinkamena's cupcakes. "Yeeehaaaw! Tha's definitely the best batch o' cupcakes I ever did taste in fact that got rid o' the puke taste in ma mouth." Twilight smiled and said, "The winner is our very own baker Pinkie Pie." The crowd received some cupcakes from Scootaloo and they all agreed with Twilight. Trixie walks over and says, "I admit defeat as I am clearly outmatched." "The 5000 bits please," said Pinkamena. Trixie pulled out a bag of bits and said, "There you go 5000 bits."

Pinkamena took the bag of bits and left with Scootaloo back to Sugarcube Corner. "Pinkie wait," said a familiar voice. Pinkamena turned and saw Rarity. "I can't deny that you were awfully rude at the party but be certain that I shall stop by to discuss my wedding cake." Pinkamena smiled and said, "I'll even do it for free Rarity." "Be assured I will come by before the week is out," said Rarity. Pinkamena smiled and said, "I'll hold you to that."

Rarity caught up with Rainbow Dash and they left to the boutique. "There you see now you can get revenge on Rarity when she comes to the shop," said Scootaloo. Pinkamena smiled and said turning to her, "Let's go home and celebrate." Pinkamena leaned towards her and nibbled her neck slightly. Scootaloo gasped a bit and they left for Sugarcube Corner to celebrate.

 _Meanwhile..._

Rarity and Rainbow Dash arrived at the boutique. "Well that was quite exciting don't you think Rainbow Dash," said Rarity. "I'm still pretty mad at Pinkie why must we buy a wedding cake from her?" stated Rainbow Dash. "Well because she is one of the best bakers in Ponyville, in fact the only one for that matter and besides she said she would do it for free," replied Rarity. Rainbow Dash sighed and said, "I just have a funny feeling about Pinkie that's all." "What do you mean?" asked Rarity.

"Haven't you noticed? Pinkie's behaviour has changed drastically. We hardly see her anymore, plus her mane is straight that normally means that something's up," said Rainbow Dash. "Oh Rainbow Dash please be sensible maybe Pinkie likes it straight," replied Rarity. "Rarity I saw something that actually disturbed me when we were walking away. I saw Scootaloo and wondered how she was doing but when I wanted to go see her I saw Pinkie nibble her neck," said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity was silent. "That is disturbing but maybe that's how Pinkie shows affection for her daughter," said Rarity. "Wait her daughter?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I thought you knew darling. Pinkie adopted Scootaloo," replied Rarity. Rainbow Dash was in a slight state of shock, she thought Scootaloo was doing what she did before she moved in with Rarity, stay at a pony's house for a long period of time without getting kicked out. "I didn't know," she said. Rarity walked over to Rainbow Dash and hugged her. "Now Rainbow Dash I know that it must be hard to realise this seeing how you wanted to be her mother along with me," said Rarity. "I just wish she told me. I mean she idolises me and adores me," said Rainbow Dash sadly. "Rainbow Dash she is 16 she can make her own decisions if she believes that it's for her own good," said Rarity.

At that moment Sweetie Belle came into the room. "Ah Sweetie I was wondering where you were," said Rarity.

"I was with Applebloom at Sweet Apple Acres," said Sweetie Belle. Rarity walked over and hugged her younger sister and smelled perfume on her. "Sweetie you said you were with Applebloom then how come I can smell perfume on you," said Rarity. Sweetie Belle began to get nervous. "Well you see...um...I...well..." Rarity recognised the smell immediately, "Sweetie you had sex with her!" "No I didn't!" said Sweetie. Rarity loomed over her younger sister and said, "Sweetie you put perfume on to disguise the smell of sex so I wouldn't notice."

Sweetie sighed and said, "So what, you and Rainbow Dash do it all the time." "Yes but that's different see we plan on marrying at this age. You are also underage to be having sex," said Rarity angry at her younger sister. "I'm 15 I can make whatever decisions I want," said Sweetie in agitation. "Not while you live in this house under my rules. You are forbidden from leaving this house and seeing Applebloom until you are 18 years old," said Rarity with command. "You can't do that!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

"Well since our parents dropped your little ass on my doorstep to travel the world you will listen to me or I send you straight to the orphanage and they'll treat you worse there because they believe that mares and colts may only get married or have relations," said Rarity. Sweetie Belle began to cry and said, "You're such a bitch Rarity." Rarity slapped her across the face and took her to her room and locked the door.

Rainbow Dash had never seen Rarity like that before. "Rainbow Dash I have much to discuss with Applejack and her sister be a dear and make sure Sweetie doesn't try to escape," said Rarity. Rainbow Dash nodded.

 _At Sugarcube Corner..._

"Wow you just know what makes me go don't you Scoots," said Pinkamena after a hot session with Scootaloo. "You did good as well," replied Scootaloo. Pinkamena heard the bell of the door jingle and went downstairs after cleaning the blood off herself. She arrives downstairs and sees Fluttershy enter the store. "Fluttershy my dearest friend I haven't seen you in forever," said Pinkamena with a smile. "Oh hello Pinkie. I came by to give you an update on Gummy," said the sweet Pegasus. "Oh yeah I almost forgot about the little guy," said Pinkamena grabbing Fluttershy and seating her on a chair.

"So tell me how is he?" asked Pinkamena. "Well his leg was broken and he had some internal bleeding but I managed to nurse him back to health and he is a happy baby alligator," said Fluttershy. "That's good to hear," said Pinkamena. "I should be able to return him to you in a week," said Flutterhsy. "What?! You can't he needs to stay with you," said Pinkamena in urgency. "You need to take of him for me Fluttershy." "Okay I'm sure he will be alright staying with me," said Fluttershy. Pinkamena smiled and said, "Thank you Fluttershy." Fluttershy left and Scootaloo came downstairs. "Mama you're bleeding," she said. Pinkamena put a hoof to above her right eye and saw blood on her hoof. "That's interesting, it seems the cuts are finally deep enough to keep bleeding. Scootaloo got a plaster and placed it on the three cuts. Pinkamena smiled and kissed her.

She heard the bell jingle and heard a voice, "I can' believe that selfish Unicorn an' her damn rules keepin' them apart." Pinkamena turned around and saw Applejack in clear anger. "Pinkie can ya believe Rarity she's gone way too far this time," said Applejack sitting at a table. "What has the white Unicorn bitch done this time?" asked Pinkamena not surprised. "She has locked Sweetie Belle in her room an' comes over ta Sweet Apple Acres ta beat Applebloom fer sleeping with her an' she said tha' she ain't allowed ta see Sweetie anymore until she's 18," explained Applejack.

"Is Applebloom alright," asked Scootaloo. "Yeah she's alright but if I hadn't heard the strugglin' then I'm positive tha' Rarity would have beaten her ta death," said Applejack. "I need to see her," said Scootaloo to Pinkamena. Pinkamena sat down across from Applejack and said, "Rarity will come here before the week is out I could talk to her for you." "Thanks a lot Pinkie I don't think that I could handle her naggin' an' whinin'," said Applejack. She got up and left to Sweet Apple Acres. "Pinkamena I need to see Applebloom," said Scootaloo. "Then why are you still here?" asked Pinkamena. Scootaloo left and caught up with Applejack.

Pinkamena sat on the chair at the table and thought for a while then got up to make some cupcakes. She made the batter and placed the cupcakes into the oven to bake. She looked at the knife on the table and decided to carve 'RD' into her foreleg she then surrounded it in a heart shaped cut. She went upstairs to wait for the cupcakes to bake and looked at the mirror. She saw that she had many scars from either herself or when Scootaloo pleasured her.

Pinkamena removed the plaster and saw the scars stopped bleeding. "Damn I like it when the blood comes out," she said. She then heard the bell jingle again and said, "That couldn't be Scoots. There's no ways that she went there and back in a matter of two minutes." She went downstairs and saw Trixie and Cheese Sandwich. "What do you two want?" asked Pinkamena. "We have come to talk to you about the competition," said Trixie. Pinkamena lifted an eyebrow and asked, "What about it?" Trixie looked at Cheese Sandwich and said to Pinkamena, "I'd prefer to speak in private about that." At that moment Scootaloo came back and said, "Applebloom's alright." She then saw the other two ponies.

"Scootaloo sweetie could you give Cheese Sandwich here some cupcakes while Trixie and I talk," said Pinkamena. Scootaloo nodded and went behind the counter to get some cupcakes. Pinkamena led Trixie to her "Therapy" room. Once they were inside Trixie took off her hat and cape. Pinkamena had draped her old room in white material to hide her true insanity. "You know you entered our little competition under false pretenses," said Trixie. "What are you talking about?" asked Pinkamena. "You entered under the name Pinkie Pie," said Trixie. Trixie chuckled and said, "I know Pinkie Pie because she smiles a lot in public. You however didn't." Pinkamena looked at her with a questioned look on her face. "You don't remember me do you," said Trixie. "Let me try to refresh your memory. We were younger obviously you were still known as Pinkamena back then and we were obsessed with knives and each other." She moved her mane from the back of her neck and Pinkamena saw "Pinkamena" cut into the skin.

Trixie smiled and walked over to the cupboard and opened the draw to find the collection of knives. Trixie smiled and said, "I remember the names of these." she picked up the biggest and said, "Here's Louis." she picked up another one and said, "Lucy she was always my favourite." Pinkamena suddenly remembered. She and Trixie definitely had sex before she moved to Ponyville. "Lula," said Pinkamena.

Trixie smiled and said, "So you do never forget. However, we can't get married now seeing how you and that Pegasus are having sex." Pinkamena looked at her and asked, "How did you know?" Trixie smiled and said, "I saw you nibble her neck in public when I was packing up the cart and I know that as a sign you're sleeping with somepony because you did it to me." Pinkamena walked over to the window and looked outside.

Trixie walked over behind her and said, "I'm sure Twilight wouldn't want to find out about this after all Celestia did give her permission to imprison anypony who broke the law and one of them being an elder pony is not to have sexual relations with another under the age of 21. So to keep me quite I will be taking 75% of your profit from selling cupcakes Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie." She began to chuckle afterwards.

Pinkamena spun around and punched Trixie who fell to the ground Pinkamena began to strangle Trixie. Trixie was holding a knife and began to fight back. She tried getting at Pinkamena's throat but Pinkamena was relentless and continued to choke the unicorn. The commotion could be heard from downstairs that Cheese Sandwich and Scootaloo ran upstairs. Scootaloo moved to the cupboard and picked up a knife while Cheese Sandwich tried to wrestle Pinkamena off his friend.

Pinkamena was strong when she had her fits of rage. Trixie managed to stab pinkie in the left shoulder and Pinkamena bit onto Trixie's throat and began to crush. Trixie was losing consciousness. Cheese Sandwich tried to wrestle with Pinkamena again but Scootaloo walked behind him and sliced his throat and the blood sprayed onto the back of Pinkamena's neck who managed to crush Trixie's windpipe with her own jaws.

Pinkamena was panting and removed the knife from her shoulder and still sliced Trixie's throat and blood leaked out. She dropped the knife and sat down in the chair she had brought into the room. She panted she had never killed like that before. She actually felt guilty for some reason. Scootaloo walked over and sat on Pinkamena's lap and began kissing her deeply while holding the knife she removed from the draw.

Pinkamena kissed Scootaloo as well. She gasped in ecstasy as Scootaloo ran the blade across her chest and continued to kiss the orange pegasus. They stayed like that for hours. After they finished they dragged the bodies to the basement. Pinkamena pulled out the chainsaw and chopped the heads of Trixie and Cheese Sandwich off. Scootaloo cut off the meat of the two ponies. Pinkamena ate the meat and offered some to Scootaloo who reluctantly ate it she didn't enjoy it as much and Pinkamena understood. In fact Pinkamena didn't enjoy eating pony this time. They went to their room to go sleep after the crazy day. Pinkamena congratulated Scootaloo for slicing her first throat.

Pinkamena awakes to the sound of giggling.

She gets up quietly as not to wake up Scootaloo. She sneaks out of the room and follows the giggling up to her old room. She opens the door and finds nopony there. She then sees her old dresser and broken mirror and drags it next to the draws. She wipes the remaining shards of the mirror and sees herself staring back. She shrugs and says, "I will have my vengeance." She then hears giggling again. She turns around angrily and sees Pinkie Pie smiling through the cracks. "What do you want?" asked Pinkamena angrily.

Pinkie smiled and asked, "Have I seen you before?" Pinkamena turned away and said, "I don't know." Pinkie scratched her chin and said, "Oh yeah now I remember you're me. Wow you're mane is really cool what'd you do with it?" Pinkamena replied, "I lost my mind that's what I did." Pinkie saddened and asked, "What happened?" "Rainbow Dash breaking my heart that's what happened," replied Pinkamena.

Pinkie began to cry a fountain and said, "That's the saddest story I ever heard Pinkamena." Pinkamena began to cry as well. "The killing needs to stop Pinkamena," said Pinkie before blowing her nose. Pinkamena looked up and asked, "What?" Pinkie continued, "You've killed six of our friends of Ponyville one being our ex-marefriend. Just because Rainbow Dash doesn't love us doesn't mean we need to kill anypony." Pinkamena grew angry, "You don't understand. You could never understand you love everypony I hate everypony especially Rarity for stealing Rainbow Dash from me."

Pinkie looked worried and said, "Pinkamena please just stop fooling around with Scootaloo she's only 16 and you are bucking her." Pinkamena smiled and said, "She is the best 16 year old mare to have sex with. I enjoy every moment." "Please Pinkamena don't let your hatred abuse the young teen," said Pinkie. Pinkamena then felt a feeling she never felt before. Regret. "No I will not stop until Rarity is dead," said Pinkamena. She then felt a tear escape from her right eye. She begins to feel more tears escape from her eyes. She looks in her broken mirror and sees Pinkie beginning to form on some pieces.

Pinkamena begins to break down from guilt and sadness. "Damn you Pinkie Pie!" she yelled. "I wish you would die!" She smashed her face into the mirror and slowly retracted it. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU PINKIE PIE! I WILL KILL RARITY!" yelled Pinkamena as she dragged a knife across the left side of her chest. She began to slice a smile into her muzzle. She cried audibly at the pain.

Scootaloo ran into the room and hugged Pinkamena who sliced a massive cut into her back. Scootaloo winced at the pain. She grabbed the kinfe and threw it across the floor and said, "Pinkamena stop." Pinkamena panted and looked at Scootaloo. Scootaloo held Pinkamena and kissed her forehead. Pinkamena felt dizzy and fainted in Scootaloo's hooves.

 **A/N: Well that's it for chapter 3 hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 4 of Pinkamena Diane Pie. I know I didn't write this in the summary but I don't own MLP FiM the characters belong to their own respective owners except for any Original Character which is added for plot.**

 **Rated M for a reason and enjoy ; )**

The pink pony woke up the next morning and felt her head which was splitting from a headache. She stood up and entered her bathroom. She washed her face and grabbed the towel on the hanger and dried her face. She looked I the mirror and screamed. She saw Pinkie Pie not Pinkamena. She looked at the scars on her face and asked, "What the fuck?" she looked at the cut in her forehoof.

She began to shake and her head throbbed in pain. "Scootaloo!" Pinkie called. Scootaloo came into the bathroom and asked, "What's wrong mama?" "Get me to the hospital," said Pinkie. Scootaloo took Pinkie to the hospital and Pinkie asked for Doctor Hayseed. Both she and Scootaloo waited for the Doctor. The nurse came out and said, "The doctor will see you now Miss Pie." They stood up and entered the office. They sat at the opposite side of a brown desk.

Soon a young stallion walked in. His mane a chestnut brown. He was red and had light blue eyes. "Good morning Pinkie Pie it's been a while," said Dr Hayseed. Pinkie smiled weakly. "So Pinkie any incidents?" he asked. Pinkie showed him her hoof and he saw that she was shaking. "Doctor I have a splitting headache," she said. Dr Hayseed nodded and said, "Well it seems you have relapsed Pinkie after doing so well." "What do you mean relapsed?" Scootaloo asked. "Well little one Pinkie is a very complex pony. She suffers from schizophrenia and believes that she has this alternate personality known as Pinkamena Diane Pie," replied Hayseed.

"Is my mama gonna be alright?" asked Scootaloo. Hayseed looked at her curiously and asked, "Do you live with Pinkie?" She nodded. "Oh my dear I hope you didn't go near her when she relapsed," he said. "Why?" asked Scootaloo. "You see Pinkamena is a sexual predator and a masochist. She finds sexual pleasure in pain," he explained. Scootaloo shifted uncomfortably and Pinkie looked ashamed.

The Doctor had prescribed Pinkie with medication and told Scootaloo to watch her and if it got too violent then she would have to call the number on the card he gave her. Pinkie began baking cupcakes. She wasn't herself and she wasn't Pinkamena. Scootaloo was worried about her mom. She walked over and touched Pinkie's shoulder. Pinkie turned and hugged her. Scootaloo hugged her back.

A few weeks passed and the bakery became quite busy. Pinkie smiled more now. Her mane was back to its usual self. She even regained her overall Pinkieness. She smiled and treated Scootaloo well. She always heard what she needed to say. Scootaloo liked Pinkie but it was Pinkamena who she fell in love. She missed the sex, the fun, the blade. Pinkie however kept getting headaches and kept feeling pressure on her chest.

Pinkie had sold another box of cupcakes and was feeling tired. She yawned and felt her eyelids had become heavy. Scootaloo walked over and asked, "Are you alright?" Pinkie nodded and said, "Just tired." She yawned again. "Maybe we should close up for the day," suggested Scootaloo as she walked to the door to place the "Closed" sign. Pinkie smiled and walked to the bedroom.

She climbed onto the bed and began to fall asleep. She found herself in a dark room. She saw a figure in shaking in the dark. She walked over and asked, "Hey are you alright?" The figure jumped onto her and pinned her down. She squirmed but the figure was too strong. She looked up and saw a smile. She gasped as Pinkamena came into view. She held a knife to Pinkie's throat. "Sooo. Pinkie you think you got rid of me?" asked Pinkamena. Pinkie began to get scared.

Pinkamena smiled and said, "You clearly fear me. I suppose that I find that highly attractive when my prey fears me." Pinkie tried squirming again. "Don't bother Pinkie you and I both know that I'm stronger than you," said Pinkamena. Pinkie felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Pinkamena took the knife and slowly sliced a cut into Pinkie's left cheek. Pinkie winced and tears escaped her eyes.

Pinkamena bit the cut and she bit it hard. Pinkie cried audibly. Pinkamena smiled and dragged Pinkie to a table with clamps. Pinkamena smiled as she took her knife and lightly traced the blade over Pinkie's body. "I miss my Scootaloo Pinkie. I miss fucking her and cutting her," said Pinkamena. Pinkie watched the blade.

Pinkamena followed her gaze and stabbed Pinkie in the flank. Pinkie screamed. Pinkamena smiled and said, "I think I shall make Scootaloo my sex-slave." Pinkie cried without restraint anymore. "Don't you fucking cry!" yelled Pinkamena as she sliced a cut on Pinkie's right hind leg. Pinkamena then smiled sadistically and took Pinkie to the bed. She tied Pinkie to the bed with rope so tight thet the end of her hooves turned blue as a result of no blood circulation.

Pinkie was tied down so her rump was in the air. Pinkamena put a blindfold on her and said, "First however I think I'll practice on you." She got crops of all shapes and sizes. She also got a strap on and her knife. She took the second smallest crop and said, "I love to see ponies in pain Pinkie so I'm gonna hurt you." She slapped Pinkie's rump hard.

Pinkie gave out an audible yelp. Pinkamena continued to beat her and said, "Come on cry you little bitch. Cry like you want me to fuck you!" Pinkie cried in pain. Pinkamena go a whip with many lashes and whipped Pinkie across the back and flank. Pinkie cried. Pinkamena walked over and cut Pinkie down her back in many patterns.

She then took the massive crop and beat Pinkie again. "Come on you little bitch scream!" yelled Pinkamena. Pinkie only cried. Pinkamena became furious and cut Pinkie again while beating her. She got the strap on and said, "If you will not scream then you will be fucked." She forced the strap on into Pinkie who exclaimed.

Pinkamena continued to beat her while she had her way. Pinkie couldn't help it anymore. "YES! YES! Fuck me like the little bitch I am. Oooohhhh yesssss!" yelled Pinkie in extreme pleasure. Pinkamena smiled wickedly and continued her insane sex rave. She beat Pinkie until she was raw and bloody. After she was done Pinkamena grabbed the knife and sliced Pinkie's neck. Pinkie startled awake and screamed. Scootaloo ran into the room and saw Pinkie gripping her neck. "What's wrong?!" she asked. Pinkie was breathing ruggedly and she began hyperventilating. Scootaloo rushed over to her and tried to talk to Pinkie.

"Let me see your neck," said Scootaloo. Pinkie slowly withdrew her hooves and Scootaloo gasped at the sight. "What is it?" Pinkie asked. Scootaloo got a mirror and Pinkie began to cry. There was a cut across her neck that was deep but not deep enough to damage anything major in the neck.

"I'll call the hospital," said Scootaloo. "Please hurry," said Pinkie. Scootaloo ran to the phone and dialed the hospital. Pinkie kept the pressure on her neck in case it began to bleed. Soon the ambulance carriage arrived and the paramedic ponies ran over to Pinkie and checked her neck. "We'll need to get you to the hospital in case something goes wrong," said the first paramedic.

They wheeled Pinkie into the carriage on a stretcher while Scootaloo rode in the back. The second paramedic kept Pinkie calm. "Okay I want you to relax and not to move your head a lot," she said. Pinkie nodded very slightly. They arrived at the hospital and Pinkie was wheeled into a room. Scootaloo waited with Pinkie until the doctor arrived.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked. "Well you see doctor Pinkie was sleeping and when she woke up she had that cut in her neck," explained Scootaloo. The doctor nodded and walked over to Pinkie. "Alright let me see," he said as he tilted Pinkie's head for a better view. He examined the cut and said, "It seems that whatever happened it didn't damage anything major. However, the cut is seriously risky in fact in order for it to heal it must be stitched and you must have a neck brace."

He also prescribed Pinkie some antibiotics which Scootaloo would be sure that she took. After a night in the hospital Pinkie was released and went home. She could barely move her neck as a result of the neck brace. Scootaloo could at least deliver cupcakes and take orders and tend to customers. Pinkie could at least still bake the cupcakes.

The neck brace became rather irritating. It constantly rubbed her skin and made her uncomfortable. The only time she could take it off was to wash the cut which got dirty very easily. Scootaloo often helped with the cleaning process. Pinkie still had headaches and chest pressure.

 _A few weeks later…_

"Well Miss Pinkie Pie the good news is you can take off that neck brace," said the doctor that helped her. Pinkie sighed at the news. The doctor sat down and asked, "Any questions?" "Actually doctor yes. I've been getting headaches and I feel a lot of pressure on my chest," replied Pinkie. The doctor nodded and said, "Well the headaches are easy you can use any headache medicine to help and the pressure on your chest I can give you some relief medicine because it's most likely stress."

Pinkie thanked the doctor and left. She got home and took off the neck brace. Scootaloo was having her day off. Pinkie was baking cupcakes when she decided to go down to the basement. She opened the heavy metal door. She walked in and saw the ponies she had killed. She rubbed the skulls in sadness and truly felt guilty. She apologised to every one of the dead ponies and wondered if she was going to Tartarus when she died. She knew it was what she deserved.

She left the basement for her room. Her old room. She finished baking the cupcakes and left them to cool. She walked slowly up the stairs step by step. She walked past Pound Cake's room, Scootaloo's room and the main bedroom. She climbed up the last stairs into her old room. She found some rope in the storage closet and propped up a ladder and climbed it to tie one end to a beam.

She climbed down the ladder and tied a noose. She was going to hang herself out of guilt. She moved the ladder away and sat on the ground. Tears ran down her cheeks as she began to process what she was about to do. She went to get a pen and paper. She wrote _"Dear Scootaloo. When you find this you will find me hanging from a noose. I feel Pinkamena might resurface and cause you more pain and I care too much about my daughter to allow that to happen. I feel that the only way to keep Pinkamena from coming back is to end it here and now. Tell Rainbow Dash and Rarity…tell them that I am sorry. Remember me as Pinkie Pie not Pinkamena Diane Pie. Love Pinkie Pie."_ She placed the note in Scootaloo's room and went back to her old room. She looked at the noose and sighed.

 _Incoming Jekyll and Hyde Parody song..._

Pinkie: It's over now I know inside

Nopony will ever know

The sorry tale of Diane Pie

And those who died, nopony must ever know

They'd only see the tragedy

They'd not see my intent

The shadow of Diane's evil

Would forever kill the good that I admit.

Am I a good mare?

Am I a mad mare?

It's such a fine line between a good mare and I

Pinkamena: Do you really think

That I'd ever let you go?

Do you really think I'd set you free?

If you do I'm sad to say,

It simply isn't so.

You will never get away from me!

Pinkie: All that you are

Is a face in the mirror

I'll close my eyes and you'll disappear!

Pinkamena: I'm what you face

When you face in the mirror!

Long as you live, I will still be here!

Pinkie: All that you are  
Is the end of a nightmare!  
All that you are is a dying scream!  
After tonight,  
I shall end this demon dream!

Pinkamena: This is not a dream my dear-  
And it will never end!  
This one is the nightmare that goes on!  
I am here to stay,  
No matter what you may pretend-  
And I'll flourish long after you're gone!

Pinkie: Soon you will die,  
And my silence will hide you!

You cannot choose but to lose control

Pinkamena: You can't control me!  
I live deep inside you!  
Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!

Pinkie: I don't need you to survive,  
As you need me!  
I'll become whole  
As you dance with death!  
And I'll rejoice  
As you breathe your final breath!

Pinkamena: I live inside you forever!

Pinkie: No!

Pinkamena: With Evil itself by my side!

Pinkie: No!

Pinkamena: And I know that now and forever,  
They'll never be able to separate  
Pinkie from Diane!

Pinkie: Can't you see  
It's over now?  
It's time to die!

Pinkamena: No not I!  
Only you!

Pinkie: If I die  
You die, too!

Pinkamena: You die in me  
I'll be you!

Pinkie: Damn you Diane!  
Leave me free!

Pinkamena: Can't you see,  
You are me?

Pinkie: No!  
Deep inside-!

Pinkamena: I am you!  
You are me!

Pinke: No - Never!

Pinkamena: Yes - Forever

Pinkie: Celestia damn you, Diane!  
Take all your evil deeds,  
And rot in Tartarus!

Pinkamena: I'll see you there, Pinkie!

 _Please don't kill me for the lyrics there's not much to work with in order for it to work_

 _Please let me know if this was a mistake this is my first attempt and I will correct it. I know that this is overused but I beg you to please not hate me._

Pinkie cried after the intense battle. She felt herslef begin to smile and the tears stopped. She looked up into her mirror and smiled insanely her mane fell straight again. Pinkamena looked at herslef and smirked, "It's good to be back." She threw a knife at the rope and it fell to the ground. She heard Scootaloo come home. She smiled.

She walked down the stairs and heard Scootaloo read the note aloud. "Oh my Celestia mama!" she cried. Pinkamena flung the door open and yelled, "PINKAMENA'S BACK BITCHES!" Scootaloo was overjoyed as she ran towards Pinkamena and kissed her passionately. "You're back Pinkamena," she said after the kiss.

Pinkamena laughed, "Yes! Mama's back and she is horny so I want to fuck right now or I'll punish you." Scootaloo offered herself to Pinkamena who had her way like the way she did with Pinkie. Yes that was no dream Pinkamena had subdued Pinkie and weakened her with the rough sex. After six hours of hardcore sex Pinkamena smiled.

"I'M BACK AND I'M READY TO KILL MORE PONIES. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

 **A/N: Pinkamena is back and ready for revenge will she finally get Rarity? Stay tuned for Chapter 5. If you enjoyed this chapter please R &R and yes I know it's been long since I last updated and my reason is school got overwhelming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody and Happy New Year. Hope you guys are having an awesome year and if you're a new reader or follower welcome to the world of Darknessovertheforest. If you clicked on this story I thank you for just doing that. I would like to extend my thanks to all of my followers and reviewers for being with me for a year since I started writing. Trust me I am working on more Fanfics which should hopefully be well received. We have reached 10 stories and it's all because of you readers and fans that made it possible.**

 **Let's get into this 5** **th** **chapter of Pinkamena Diane Pie.**

"Oh Oh Oh OOOOOOOOHHHHH….Fuck," panted Pinkamena after some hardcore sex with her sexual partner and adoptive daughter Scootaloo. It has been two months since Pinkamena had returned. In those two months Pinkamena had become more well known as the best baker in Equestria and orders would pile up. Pinkamena had to get more employees to keep up with orders. Scootaloo would carry out deliveries in Ponyville and hired Snips and Snails as waiters for the shop. She also had to hire a few Pegasus ponies to deliver throughout Equestria.

Pinkamena always waited for Rarity to walk in. She normally stared at the door for hours on end. Rarity called her and told her that she would be coming to see her about the wedding cake soon. Pinkamena often got frustrated when Rarity didn't come in. Scootaloo at least was able to help her relax with some hardcore bloody and sweaty sex. Pinkamena loved the sex the most especially with a mare so young. Pinkamena was a masochist and often used crops and whips on young Scootaloo who openly enjoyed it.

After another sexy session Pinkamena would smile and often think, _"Why should I waist my time with Rainbow Dash? Scootaloo is willing to be fucked anyway I want and enjoy it as well."_ Pinkamena knew that Scootaloo was a slave to her in sex but also her daughter and did take care of her. She often taught Scootaloo to bake and she would also teach her what's right from wrong.

"What about killing ponies?" asked Scootaloo as they sat on the bench at the park. Pinkamena looked across the fields and said, "Scootaloo, killing is wrong no matter how you justify it. I murdered ponies out of anger and keeping my secrets. I even killed to make sure we weren't blackmailed." Scootaloo looked over the fields as well. "What about Rarity?" she asked. Pinkamena looked at her and said, "I only wanted to kill her because she took away the pony I loved with all my heart. Now I don't feel that need anymore. Rainbow Dash made her choice to go with a prissy bitch."

Pinkamena stood up and began to walk home. Scootaloo followed her. They returned to Sugarcube Corner and found a pony standing outside. Pinkamena walked over and saw it was Rarity. "Pinkie darling I'm dreadfully sorry about my delays. I hope that this doesn't affect the price for the cake design. I also brought Sweetie Belle with to keep Scootaloo company." Pinkamena smiled and said, "Rarity I will glady design your wedding cake." She opened the door and let Rarity and Sweetie in. "You take Sweetie to your room and keep yourselves busy," said Pinkamena. Scootaloo nodded and led Sweetie Belle to her room. Pinkamena took Rarity to her happiness room and sat her on the chair. "I must say Pinkie this room is interesting," said Rarity. Pinkamena opened a draw of her cake designs. "I must know what do you this room for?" asked Rarity.

Pinkamena walked over with some designs and said, "It helps clients make decisions and I help make ponies smile as well." Rarity smiled and said, "You know Pinkie I don't want there to be hard feelings between us darling. I still see you as one of my closest friends." Pinkamena propped up a stand for the designs and placed them on the stand. "Choose the look of the cake," said Pinkamena. Rarity looked at the designs and said, "That one." She pointed at the design with three layers.

Pinkamena pulled out a notepad and pen. "Colour and decorations," said Pinkamena. "Well I want a large heart on the bottom layer with our cutie marks on the second layer but they must be combined. Our names must be on the top layer in perfect calligraphy," said Rarity. Pinkamena wrote everything down and asked, "When is the wedding?" "In a month," replied Rarity.

Pinkamena scribbled on the notepad. "Here at Sugarcube Corner we have a delivery service and pride ourselves on deliciousness and beauty," said Pinkamena almost retching on the words. "Well that's good and I'm getting it for free," said Rarity. Pinkamena smiled and said, "I'll let you know when the cake will be ready to deliver." "Well thank you Pinkie. I was wondering that since I'm in this room you can help me smile," said Rarity. Pinkamena smiled.

She reclined the chair. "Now I know you Rarity. A special treatment is in order such as a facial and pedicure," said Pinkamena. Rarity smiled and said, "Ooooh a free facial and pedicure. That sounds lovely Pinkie." Pinkamena smiled and said, "Please call me Pinkamena. I'll give you a neck massage as well." Pinkamena placed on the facial and cucumber. Pinkamena grabbed her knife and placed it in the back pocket of the chair. "Just relax Rarity my dear," said Pinkamena. She began to massage Rarity's neck.

 _Meanwhile…_

"So Sweetie how are you doing?" asked Scootaloo. "Well I'm grounded until I'm 18 thanks to Miss Rarity upstairs," replied Sweetie Belle moving her piece on the board game they were playing. "Wow that's extreme," said Scootaloo. "I know right. All I did was have sex with Applebloom," said Sweetie. Scootaloo shrugged, "You guys at least did it. Technically there needs to be penetration in order for you to lose your virginty." Sweetie sighed. "What about you Scoots have you found a way to keep yourself busy since you moved in with Pinkie?" asked Sweetie. "Pinkamena," replied Scootaloo.

"What?" asked Sweetie. "She prefers to be called Pinkamena now," replied Scootaloo moving her piece on the board game. Sweetie shrugged at the comment and asked, "Were you angry when Rainbow Dash got engaged to Rarity?" Scootaloo shook her head, "Pinkamena adopted me soon after they got engaged." Sweetie Belle moved her piece and asked, "How do you handle not having sex?" Scootaloo looked up and said, "Pinkamena alllows me to." Sweetie gaped and said, "Lucky. See I want to be with Applebloom and Rarity says no," said Sweetie Belle.

"Maybe you should ask Pinkamena to adopt you," said Scootaloo. They both laughed. Soon though the bell of the shop jingled. Scootaloo got up and said, "That's strange. We're having a slow business day. Come on Sweetie let's check it out."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle went downstairs and saw Applejack and Applebloom. "Applebloom," said Sweetie Belle excited and ran towards her friend. Applebloom chuckled when Sweetie Belle tackled her in a hug. "Pony Pile!" yelled Scootaloo as she jumped on both of them. Applejack was chuckling and said, "Wow it was barely yesterday when yall were playin' at Sweet Apple Acres before ya got yer cutie marks."

Scootaloo got off the other two and said, "It's good to see you AJ." "Ya too kiddo. Anyway where's Pinkie?" replied Applejack. Scootaloo looked upstairs and said, "She's currently busy with Rarity." At that moment Applebloom broke away from Sweetie Belle and hid behind Applejack. "Now don't ya worry Applebloom. As long as I'm here she ain't gonna be able ta hurt ya." Applebloom hugged her big sister's leg.

"Don't worry Applebloom Pinkamena will protect you as well," said Scootaloo. "Well I came here ta ask Pinkie if she can bake me a few hundred Apple Cupcakes for a famiy reunion I'm havin' in a few days. I want the cupcakes to have apple inside along with them being shaped like apples," said Applejack. Scootaloo nodded and said, "Pinkamena knows all that stuff. I unfortunately can't do it myself. I guess we'll have to wait." "Let's go to your room and play some games," said Applebloom. "Tha' sounds great," said Applejack. All three went upstairs and pulled out a board game and began to play.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ohhhh. Pinkamena you are good," said Rarity. Pinakmena was giving a deep tissue massage on Rarity's neck. "So any news darling?" asked Rarity. "Not much. Except I hear that you grounded Sweetie Belle until she turns 18," replied Pinkamena. "Yes well she did have sex without my knowing and she's only 15," said Rarity. "I see that as harsh Rarity. You need to ease up the reigns a bit," replied Pinkamena.

"Perhaps you're right darling. I was too hard on Sweetie. After all she's almost 16 and I seem like a hypocrite now that I think about it," said Rarity. Pinkamena continued to massage Rarity. "I did tell Rainbow Dash that Scootaloo is 16 and she chose to live with you. Sweetie's only a year younger and after all we were all like that at a stage," said Rarity. Pinkamena rubbed the middle of Rarity's neck.

"So tell me darling what is going on with you? Weren't you in hospital?" asked Rarity. Pinkamena rubbed her own neck and said, "Attempted suicide." Rarity fell silent. Pinkamena rubbed her neck again. "Why would you do that darling?" asked Rarity. Pinkamena slowly pulled out the knife and continued to rub Rarity's neck. "Let's just say I needed to find myself again," said Pinkamena. She slowly moved the knife to Rarity's neck.

Rarity herd giggling. "What was that?" she asked. "It's just Scootaloo and Sweetie playing a boardgame," replied Pinkamena. "Wait one second…Applejack?" asked Rarity. Pinkamena was moving the knife closer to Rarity's throat. "I can also hear Applebloom?!" Rarity got straight up and walked down the hall of the upstairs floor and Pinkamena followed. Rarity found where the giggling was coming from.

She opened the door and saw Sweetie Belle and Applebloom kissing while Scootaloo and Applejack were playing chess. "Sweetie Belle!" said Rarity in anger. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom broke the kiss. "You little slut. I knew there was something going on here," said Rarity. "Now tha's real harsh Rarity," said Applejack. "Oh shut your mouth Applejack. After all you are the older sister of that little shit," said Rarity pointing at Applebloom who was behind Applejack. "Rarity I love Applebloom," said Sweetie Belle. "What do you know of love Sweetie Belle? Or do you forget that older student you said loved you?" asked Rarity.

"What's she talking about?" asked Applebloom. "This little whore of a sister slept with an older unicorn. He got her pregnant but she miscarried," said Rarity glaring at her little sister. Pinkamena could just do it now but she couldn't do that to Sweetie Belle now. "Rarity this is different," said Sweetie Belle. Suddenly she was slapped by her sister. "Whoa now tha' ain't right," said Applejack.

"Shut up you incestious whore," said Rarity staring Applejack in the eye. "I know what you and Big Mac get up to behind barn doors." Applejack stared her down, "I don' know where ya get tha' from but I don' sleep with ma brother." Pinkamena smiled slightly at the two at each other's necks.

"What exactly are you smiling at?" asked Rarity in anger. Pinkamena looked at her, "Excuse me?" "I clearly see you like the company of ponies of the disgusting side. You probably use young Scootaloo for your sexcapades. I will not come here ever again," said Rarity. Pinkamena walked over to her and spat in her face. Rarity pushed past them all, "Sweetie Belle come. We have no business with these sex monsters." "But Rarity…" "NOW SEETIE!" Sweetie ran after her sister with tears in her eyes.

"I can' believ tha' pony," said Applejack walking with Pinkamena to the upper room. Pinkamena began sharpening her knife. "Who gave her the right ta hurt young Sweetie Belle like that?" asked Applejack. "Out…" whispered Pinkamena. "What?" asked Applejack. "Out," said Pinkamena audibly. "Now hold on there partner…" "OUT!" yelled Pinkamena. Applejack ran out the property along with Applebloom. "What's going on?" asked Scootaloo coming into the room.

 _Time for another song…_

Pinkamena: I had her!

Her throat was bare beneath my hoof.

No, I had her

Her throat was there and now she'll never come again.

Scootaloo: Easy now, hush love hush

I keep telling you, What's your rush?

Pinkamena: When? Why did I wait?

You told me to wait -

Now she'll never come again.

There's a hole in the world like a great black pit

And it's filled with ponies who are filled with shit

And the vermin of the world inhabit it.

But not for long...

They all deserve to die.

Tell you why, Scootaloo, tell you why.

Because in all of the whole pony race

Scootaloo, there are two kinds of ponies and only two

There's the one staying put in her proper place

And the one with her hoof in the other one's face

Look at me, Scootaloo, look at you.

Don't we all deserve to die?

(Pinning Scootaloo to the wall) Even you, Scootaloo, even I.

Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief

For the rest of us death will be a relief

We all deserve to die. (Holds knife over Scootaloo's throat.)

And I'll never see Rainbow Dash

No I'll never hug my mare to me - finished!

Alright! You mare, how about a smile?

Come and visit your good friend Pinkie.

You mare, too mare? Welcome to the grave.

I will have vengeance.

I will have salvation.

Who mare, you mare?

No poniy's in the chair, Come on! Come on!

Pinkie's. waiting. I want you bleeders.

You mare! Anybody!

Ponies now don't be shy!

Not one mare, no, nor ten mares.

Nor a hundred can assuage me.

I will have you!

And I will get her back even as she gloats

In the meantime I'll practice on less honorable throats.

And my Dashie lies in a spell

And I'll never see my mare again.

But the work waits!

I'm alive at last!

And I'm full of joy!

 _End of Song…_

Pinkamena fell to her knees and cuddled the knife to her face. "My love we have a lot of work to do," she said. Scootaloo came closer and put a hoof and Pinkamena's shoulder. Pinkamena kissed her and said, "We'll need to get Rarity back. Not now though." Scootaloo nodded. Pinkamena looked at the knife and said, "Leave us." Scootaloo did as told. Pinkamena took the knife and licked it with the blade on her tongue.

Pinkamena tasted the blood and smiled her widest. She stood up and shook her mane out of her face and looked outside. "So many ponies to kill. So little knives. All of them must die and I will not rest until my knife slices Rarity's neck," she said.

 **A/N: There we go and that was the 5** **th** **chapter of Pinkamena Diane Pie. Hope you are enjoying this fanfic and enjoyed this chapter. Yes a late upload but better late than never. See you guys in the next Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to the 6** **th** **chapter of Pinkamena Diane Pie. If you aren't up to date read the summary and the first 5 chapters. If you are enjoying this story then that makes me happy and let me if you are in the comments.**

 **Warning this chapter is disturbing in all sense of the word. Those who want to go read Motherly Rainbow Dash then please do so now. Those who wish to continue, do so at your own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Pinkamena awoke from her dreams. She looked at Scootaloo who was asleep and in dreamland. Pinkamena got up and pulled on a hoodie. She left Sugarcube Corner. It was late at night. The streets were empty except for her. She went over to the castle and knocked on the door. She waited but knocked again harder. Eventually, the door opened with a drowsy Twilight Sparkle behind it. "What in Equestria are you doing here Pinkie," asked Twilight cupping a yawn with her left walked inside and said, "I need your help." Twilight closed the door and sighed. She walked over to Pinkamena and asked, "What is it you need help with." Pinkamena pulled a knife from her hoodie pocket and rushed at Twilight. She pinned her to the wall and said, "I'm having trouble sleeping. I need to relax and calm myself but I can't by myself so I need some help." She held the knife to Twilight's throat and moved her free hoof to Twilight's nether gasped and tried to squirm. Pinkamena punched her hard in the stomach and said, "If you fucking dare scream or struggle consider yourself fucking dead." Twilight stopped and Pinkamena went back to her business. Twilight shed silent tears as Pinkamena raped her. Pinkamena then took Twilight to the couch and had her way with Twilight. Pinkamena loved this. Feeling a virgin again was like absolute a good 6 hours of sex, Pinkamena knocked Twilight out with her hoof and said, "Remember this was all a dream little princess." She left and walked back to Sugarcube Corner.

She entered silently and went upstairs. She found Scootaloo was still sleeping. Pinkamena smiled and climbed into bed and kissed Scootaloo's cheek. She cuddled into Pinkamena's chest and sighed with relief. Pinkamena fell asleep. She awoke again and found Scootaloo was already up. Pinkamena stretched and said, "Today is such a lovely day." She got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen and found Scootaloo sipping on some coffee. Pinkamena wrapped her front hooves around her body and said, "Good morning." Scootaloo closed her eyes and held the hooves around her. "Good morning Pinkamena," she said. Pinkamena rested her head on Scootaloo's shoulder and asked, "What are we doing today?" Scootaloo picked up a piece of paper and said, "We are hosting a lunch for the Princesses." Pinkamena took the paper which was a letter from Celestia. She read it and said, "Clearly we must cater for her and the others, but I don't think Twilight will be able to attend today." "That's a shame because she can have fun," said Scootaloo sadly. Pinkamena looked at Scootaloo and sighed, "I'll go check if she can come around today." Scootaloo smiled and hugged her. Pinkamena hugged her back and felt a warm feeling within. She and Scootaloo began to make the cakes and snacks for the Princesses. After an entire morning of baking both Scootaloo and Pinkamena decided to freshen up before the Princesses arrived.

Pinkamena left Sugarcube Corner to the castle to get Twilight. She entered and found Twilight still unconscious. She winced and said, "I might have hit too hard." "I'll say." Pinkamena jumped so high she actually went through the ceiling. She came back through the door and saw Spike with his arms crossed. She smiled and said, "Spiiike my little friend how are you?" Spike raised one eyebrow and asked, "Do I look stupid." "Guilty as charged," replied Pinkamena with a smirk. Spike rolled his eyes. "Look I know you knocked out Twilight Pinkie," said Spike. Pinkamena raised one eyebrow, "Moi?" Spike nodded. Pinkamena smiled evilly and asked, "And what are you going to do about it?" Spike held out a letter and said, "A letter to Princess Celestia herself about what I know." Pinkamena's smile quickly disappeared and said, "Spike let's be rational about this." Spike looked at her with an expression of intolerance. Pinkamena tried to grab the letter and said, "Please Spike I'll do anything." Spike looked at her and asked, "Anything?" Pinkamena nodded. Spike smirked and said, "I would like to have my own special seat at Rarity's table for her wedding and my own gemstone cake." Pinkamena immediately replied, "Done deal." Spike gave her the letter. Pinkamena smiled wickedly and said, "I could do something else for now." Spike raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" Pinkamena walked over and began to kiss him. Spike tried to fight her off but ended up putting one of his claws to her face. She moved a hoof to his sheath and began to rub his member which was growing. He moaned. She bent down and licked him. Spike moaned again and took her by the head and pushed into her. Pinkamena smiled evilly using her tongue in unison with bobbing head up and down on him. She let go of him, turned around and said, "Come and get Pinkie's Pie." She laid down for the small dragon who walked over and entered her. Her eyes widened. She had never had a member inside her before, well not a real one. He moved in and out of her slowly but she begged him to go faster. Spike did as asked and felt himself reach his climax. Pinkamena was close to hers. Spike began to pull out but Pinkamena forced him back inside with her tail to keep him in position. Spike continued reluctantly and eventually climaxed within Pinkamena. He fell backwards and Pinkamena panted. She walked over to him and kissed him and said, "Thank you so much for that." Spike smiled and said, "No…I need to be at the lunch." He fell asleep. Pinkamena took him to his bed and placed him there where she kissed him on the head. She awakened Twilight and asked, "The Princess lunch remember?" Twilight immediately jumped up and fixed herself. She ran with Pinkamena to Sugarcube Corner. They arrived just before the royal carriage arrived.

Twilight panted and put on her smile. Pinkamena went into the kitchen and said, "Princess Twilight has arrived." Scootaloo smiled and hugged her. The royal trumpets sounded and the royal guards walked in. Luckily the others slipped in through the back door while Pinkamena moved them in. The Princesses entered and were seated at the centre of the table. Pinkamena and Scootaloo acted as waitresses. Twilight groaned in pain. Pinkamena turned to her and asked, "Would you like anything?" Twilight nodded and said, "I need pain pills." Pinkamena nodded and said, "A mango smoothie as well." Twilight nodded rubbing her head. Pinkamena walked into the kitchen and took out pain pills from the drawer. Scootaloo walked in and said, "Celestia is asking for tea." Pinkamena started the kettle and began making the mango smoothie. After a few minutes she said, "Take the tea to the Princess." She gave Scootaloo the tea. "Luna also wanted a slice of cake," said Scootaloo walking out of the kitchen. Pinkamena grabbed the knife and sliced a piece of cake for Luna. She brought Twilight the pain pills and smoothie. She brought Luna her cake and looked at her. Luna thanked her and began to eat the cake. "Pinkie Pie," called Celestia. Pinkamena walked over and asked, "Yes?" "You don't seem like your usual self my dear," said Celestia. Pinkamena gulped. "Is everything alright," asked Celestia. Pinkamena didn't have to deal with the Princess directly before. "Yes everything is peachy. I just got a new mane style," said Pinkamena. Celestia looked at her and said, "It's different but I like your old mane a lot more. It showed your best quality. Happiness. This new one seems more to show sadness and anger." Pinkamena smiled and said, "I just wanted a slight change that's all." Celestia looked at her and said in a sad manner, "Very well." Pinkamena went into the kitchen. She began icing some cupcakes when Scootaloo came in and asked, "What's wrong?" Pinkamena looked at her and said, "I'm scared of them." "The Princesses," asked Scootaloo. Pinkamena stopped icing and said, "It's like they can see right through me Scoots. Especially Celestia." Scootaloo hugged her and said, "Stop worrying. They'll be gone soon." Pinkamena nodded and said, "Take out the lunches from the fridge." Scootaloo carried the dishes to the table. Suddenly the door jingled and Pinkamena heard a crash. She came out and saw the two ponies she dreaded to see. Pumpkin and Pound Cake. "Oh shit," she said.

"Sorry we're late we wanted to stop at the bookshop," said Pound Cake. He had grown since Pinkamena had last seen him. He had grown out his mane and his cutiemark was a falcon. Pumpkin Cake was beautiful. Her cutiemark was a wedding cake. Pinkamena scolded Scootaloo and said, "You clumsy filly. Pick that up at once before it stains the floor." Scootaloo did that at once. Pinkamena dashed into the kitchen and breathed in and out. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuck," she said. Scootaloo walked in and asked, "What's going on?" "It's them," said Pinkamena. "The children of my first victims." Scootaloo looked out the kitchen and said, "Mr and Mrs Cake's children." Pinkamena slumped onto the ground and said, "If they're here it means that they want this place. They are the rightful owners despite me having the deed to this place." Scootaloo knelt next to her and said, "It doesn't matter. Mayor Mare made you the owner of this place." Pinkamena looked at her and said, "That doesn't matter. As long as they live I must hand over the deed to this place." Scootaloo slapped her and said, "Get a grip Pinkamena. Trixie didn't stop you. This is the same thing. Just slit their throats and chuck them in the basement." Pinkamena smiled and said, "My dear what would I do without you." She kissed Scootaloo and stood up. She came out of the kitchen and said, "Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake it's been such a long time." She walked over and hugged the two. "Aunt Pinkie," said Pumpkin. "It's so great to see you," said Pound Cake. Pinkamena smiled and said, "Welcome home." "It's great to be back. We just wish we could've come by to say goodbye to mom and dad," said Pumpkin. "They told me that they love you and that they wished they could've stayed longer," said Pinkamena. Scootaloo was gathering up the plates when Pumpkin asked, "Who's this?" Pinkamena smiled and said, "She's my adopted daughter Scootaloo." After a few hours, the guests left and Pinkamena began to clean up. Pumpkin and Pound Cake went upstairs to inspect the rooms.

Pumpkin peeked into her old room and said, "This must be where Scootaloo sleeps. At least she has taste." Pound looked into his and saw that everything was how he left it before. They both looked in their parents' room and saw that Pinkamena had moved in. "I guess since she's the owner she has the right to be here," said Pumpkin sadly. Pound hugged his sister and saw the top room door closed. He began to walk towards it. Pumpkin followed behind him cautiously. Pound stretched out his hoof to open the door. He turned the knob and found that the room had white curtains. They both walked in and they inspected the curtains. "What do you think is behind the curtains," asked Pound Cake. "I don't think Pinkie would like it if we checked," said Pumpkin. "C'mon sis a peek won't hurt," Pound replied. Just as his hoof touched the white material he heard. "What are you doing?" He whipped his neck around and saw Pinkamena. "I…uh…was just c…c…curious," Pound Cake stammered, he was never this afraid of Pinkie before. Pinkamena walked into the room and said, "That curtain has nothing to do with you. Get out of this room before I lose my temper." Pound and Pumpkin both hastily walked out of the room. Pinkamena fixed the curtain to its original position.

 _Later that evening…_

"You want to what," asked Pinkamena. "We want to help with the wedding," said Pumpkin. Pinkamena then asked, "Where will you stay?" "We thought we could stay here," said Pound Cake. Pinkamena looked at Scoots who said, "That's not a problem. I can sleep by Pinka...ow." Pinkamena had kicked Scootaloo. "By Pinkie while you stay here. You can both have your old rooms back," she continued. "Thanks but Pumpkin and I can sleep in my room," said Pound Cake. Pinkamena nodded and said, "That's alright. Scootaloo you can sleep in your room tonight." "But Pinkie I don't mind if I sleep with you and Pumpkin can sleep in her room again," objected Scootaloo. Pinkamena stared into her eyes. Scootaloo breathed deeply and said, "Yes ma'am."

Scootaloo and Pinkamena helped carry their bags to Pound's room. Pound and Pumpkin settled into the room while Pinkamena and Scootaloo made dinner. Pinkamena grabbed Scootaloo by her right front hoof and said, "How dare you challenge me." Scootaloo tried to pull from Pinkamena who only tightened her grip. "Don't think that you can get away from this one. I am the alpha in this house. You're lucky that those two are here or I would punish you right here right now." Scootaloo stopped trying to break the grip and lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry Pinkamena. I won't disobey you again," she said. Pinkamena kissed her on the head and said, "I still love you my darling." Scootaloo hugged Pinkamena who hugged her back. The two served dinner in the upstairs dining room where they sat with the Cakes' children. Pinkamena and Scootaloo cleared the table and went to wash dishes downstairs. Pound and Pumpkin retired to their room. Pumpkin sat on the bed while Pound took out some of his clothes and placed them in the cupboard. "Don't you think it's strange that mom and dad left the business to Pinkie," said Pumpkin. Pound looked at his sister and said, "Sis we were away when they left. We were out living our lives. We didn't want to keep this place running." Pumpkin sighed and said, "I know but don't you think we were to inherit this place if they did retire." "Sis they probably handed the deed over to Pinkie when they left," replied Pound. Pumpkin fell back on the bed and sighed.

She suddenly shot up straight and said, "They didn't call us to say they were retiring." Pound looked at his sister again and said, "You're right. They would've told us that they were retiring and where we could find them if we wanted to meet up. All we got was a letter from Pinkie saying they retired and are travelling Equestria. Mom and Dad would have called us personally." Pumpkin looked at the door and walked over to her brother. "I think something is wrong with Pinkie," she whispered. Pound nodded and said, "You're right. When we were in her old room I was terrified. I've never been scared of Pinkie before." "And Scootaloo called her Pinka instead of Pinkie," said Pumpkin. Pound had a brainstorm. "Mom and Dad used to tell me that Pinkie has a full name. She uses Pinkie Pie as her name but Dad told me that her actual name is Pinkamena Diane Pie," he said. "Scootaloo was scared of Pinkie when she stared at her. It was like there was something inside Pinkie that was angry," said Pumpkin. "I think we should check that room again," said Pound Cake.

Pinkamena was in her room brushing Scootaloo's mane. "I'm sorry for what happened in the kitchen Scootaloo," she said. "It's alright Pinkamena. I understand I was out of line by challenging your authority," replied Scootaloo. Pinkamena placed her head on Scoots' shoulder and said, "As soon as we get rid of those two I'll punish you." Scootaloo smirked and asked, "Why not now. I've been a bad filly." Scootaloo raised her butt into the air and said, "Punish me, mistress. Punish me like the little bitch I am." Pinkamena walked over to the bedroom door and locked it. She went over to her draws and pulled out a crop, a blindfold and a rag. She tied the rag around the back of Scootaloo's head and placed it in her mouth. She blindfolded her and said, "You've been a bad filly Scoots." She dragged the leather crop across Scootaloo's butt and hit her. Scootaloo moaned. Pinkamena continued to punish Scootaloo until her butt was red, stinging and raw. Pinkamena took out the rag and took off the blindfold. Scootaloo looked at Pinkamena with lust in her eyes. Pinkamena smiled and said, "Soon my love." She kissed Scootaloo.

Pound and Pumpkin were preparing their equipment for investigating Pikie's old room. They heard the sound of hoofsteps outside their door. It opened and Scootaloo poked her head in. "Hey you two," she said struggling to keep her balance. "Is there something wrong Scoots," asked Pumpkin. Scootaloo shook her head and said, "Just wanted to let you know that Pinkie's old room is off limits. She's also a very alert sleeper these days so if you wake her up there's trou…trou…trouble…" Scootaloo fell backwards. "Oh shit," said Pound as he raced over to the door and found Scootaloo dazed and struggling to stay awake. Pumpkin came over to help Scootaloo to the bed. They sat Scootaloo on the bed. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. Stop stop stop please," she said in pain. She laid on her stomach and the Cakes saw her red, raw and bleeding flanks. Pumpkin cupped her gasp with a hoof. "What the fuck," said Pound. "We need to call the police," said Pumpkin. Pound looked at his sister and said, "We need to check that room out. This is abuse but we think Pinkie has gone insane. That room might have the evidence we need to get her help." Pumpkin looked at Scootaloo and said, "What about her?" Pound looked at her and said, "Let's take her to your room." They picked up Scootaloo and placed her on the bed gently on her side. Pumpkin closed the door. The two went back to their room and placed on full black suits and hoodies.

The lights were off in the rest of the house and they switched off theirs. They quietly made their way past Pinkie's door and up the small flight of stairs to the spare room. Pound reached for the doorknob and turned it. He pushed and the door opened. Pumpkin entered and Pound closed the door quietly. Pumpkin and Pound turned on their flashlights and Pound walked over to the white curtain. He breathed in and pulled it open. Pumpkin dropped her torch and gasped. Pound panted at the sight. Everything was in blood. The words "SMILE" and "HAHAHAHAHA" littered the walls. Pumpkin went to a mirror and saw it was broken. Pound looked around the room and saw blood on the floor and a wizard hat. He looked up and saw a noose hanging from the ceiling. Pound heard a gasp and saw Pumpkin holding a piece of material. "What is it sis," he asked. Pumpkin turned towards him and held out their father's apron. Pound choked on his breath and Pumpkin lifted up their mother's pink pearl earrings. Pumpkin hugged her brother and he did the same. She cried into his shoulder. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha." They looked around to see where the laughter came from. Pound shone his flashlight towards the darkness and they saw a pink pony with a straight pink mane leaning on an old dresser. She was holding a knife in one hoof while she stroked the sharp edge of the blade. The two ponies saw several scars on her. The pony lifted her head and turned towards them. She smiled insanely.

She stood on all four hooves, put the knife in her mouth and ran at them. Pound and Pumpkin avoided Piknamena as she tried to slice them to pieces. Pikamnea cornered Pumpkin. Pound smashed a wooden chair over Pinkamena's back and grabbed his sister by the hoof and they ran out of the door and slammed it shut. Pinkamena charged at the door and tried to bust it open. Pound cake locked the door with the outside lock. Pinkamena screamed in pure rage. The two made their way to the nearest phone which was one on the wall. Pumpkin dialled for the authorities while Pound got a baseball bat from his room. "Shit she cut the wires," said Pumpkin. Pinikamena was banging on the door screaming. The two ponies made their way to the stairs where they bumped into another pony. Pound swung but the bat was caught. Pumpkin shone the light on the pony and it was Scootaloo. "What's going on," she asked. Pound looked behind his shoulder and said, "Pinkie has gone insane. There's blood in her old room and our parents' prized possessions were there as well. She murdered them and now she wants to murder us as well. She also cut the phone lines." Scootaloo looked at them and said, "Come with me." She led the two down the steps and into the cellar. "What is this," asked Pumpkin. "It's a bunker in case Pinkie goes mad," said Scootaloo. She opened the large steel door and moved the other two inside and closed the door behind her. They all panted. Scootaloo looked in the darkness for the light switch. "We need to get out of this place," said Pumpkin.

Scootaloo found the light switch and flicked it on. The lights flickered and showed Pound and Pumpkin a sight that made Pound vommit. It was Pinkamena's victims. Pumpkin cried audibly at seeing her parents' skulls. Pound vomited again. Scootaloo walked over to Diamond Tiara's skull and rubbed it. "Scoots please we need to get out of here," said Pumpkin pleading. Scootaloo lowered her head and said, "Nopony leaves Sugarcube Corner alive after betraying Pinkamena. Pumpkin and Pound looked at her. Scootaloo turned around and said, "I'm not only Pinkamena's daughter but she's my mistress as well." Pound backed away grabbing Pumpkin and pointing his bat towards Scootaloo. "Stay away from us," he said. He backed up to the door. "Pound Cake. You don't realise. You've already lost," said a voice from behind. Pound Cake breathed in and felt a warm liquid flow from his neck. Pumpkin turned around and saw her brother fall limp to the ground. She looked up and saw Pinkamena who was smiling. Pumpkin was then forced to the ground by Scootaloo. Pinkamena walked over and pulled out a crop from behind a shelf. Scootaloo kissed Pumpkin who was crying. Pinkamena had her way with her and after she was done she allowed Scootaloo to dominate her. Pinkamena picked up the bat Pound was carrying and walked over to Pumpkin after Scootaloo had her way who went to get another baseball bat. "Why aunt Pinkie. Why are you doing this," asked Pumpkin crying in the fetal position. Pinkamena bent down and whispered in her, "Because I love doing this and it makes me aroused." Pinkamena stood up again and swung at Pumpkin. Scootaloo swung as well. Scootaloo hit Pumpkin a few times and Pinkamena did the same. Pumpkin was breathing ruggedly and was bleeding. Pinkamena bent over to her again and said, "Say hi to Mom and Dad for me." She slit the mare's throat and she watched her die. Pinkamena looked at Scootaloo who had blood on her face and rushed her. She kissed her passionately and took her to their room to finally relieve herself after the long day. She did Scootaloo all through the night and Scootaloo returned the favour.

 **A/N: So that was Chapter 6. I hope you guys weren't too disturbed by this. Let me know what you think in the comments and leave a like if you did enjoy this.**

 **Read and Review. Until the next Chapter see you soon.**


End file.
